Vader
by URAWESOMEBUDDY
Summary: The Chosen One. The Feared One. Jedi Killer. Darth Vader. The Jedi are in ruins. Hunted by a new Lord of the Sith: Darth Vader. Vader still struggling with the loss of his wife is plagued with visions and voices. Is he a mere puppet of the Emperor, or a force that even Palpatine cannot control?
1. Vader- Part 1

Vader

Vader peered at the ground, lost in thought;

 _I'm so sorry Padme. I lost you._

The mechanical arm grasped his helmet and lowered it onto his head. The helmet pressurized, a low mechanical breath was taken. Vader still glared at the floor, his chair swiveled around to greet Lieutenant Sacho.

"My Lord, the Executor has come out of hyperspace, your shuttle is awaiting you. The ground forces are ready." Vader snapped out of his thought and met eyes with the Lieutenant.

"No, send my squadron- we will deal with the Jedi ourselves. Contact the Emperor; tell him that Master Vilrori has refused to communicate and he will be terminated."

"My Lord, you haven't even made contact with the Jedi, how can it refuse?"

"Do not fail me Lieutenant… I do not forgive easily." Vader reached out with the Force and gripped Sacho's neck, "I will kill you myself if you tell the Emperor anything different." Vader released his grip. Sacho picked his hat off the floor and scurried out of the room. Vader marched his way down to the hangar, Death Troopers lined the boarding ramp and filed in behind him. Vader sat and faced a Trooper, the soldier looked down in fear. The shuttle lifted off the ground and zoomed down to the planet's surface. The shuttle touched the ground softly, the troopers filed out from the shuttle, defending the ramp. A soft breeze swept through Vader's cape as he descended the ramp. Vader peered around him- a small village; women and children ran into their small huts. A Twi'Lek man approached the group and addressed Vader,

"Is there something you require from us?"

"There is a Jedi here, Master Fray Vilrori. Get out of our way." Vader pushed the Twi'Lek aside and walked further into the village. He felt a presence in the force, a small one- but one nonetheless.

"If you want the Jedi, you have to go through us!" The Twi'Lek man pulled a blaster, the other men surrounded Vader- armed with small blasters.

"Your bravery is noted- and foolish." Vader ignited his lightsaber, cutting into two men, he deflected fire back at another three, gripped another with the Force and sent him flying out of the village. One more, he backed himself up, firing repeated times at Vader- all of the shots deflected. Vader closed in and sliced the man's hand off and lifted him by the throat with his own hand. "Where is the Jedi?!" Vader squeezed harder, the man made a motion to one of the huts. "Your services are no longer required." Vader crushed the man's windpipe and dropped him on the ground. "Commander." He addressed the Death Trooper leader, "Surround the village, no one gets in or out- leave the Jedi to me."

"Yes my Lord- you heard him! Surround the perimeter of the village, double time!" Vader crushed the door to the hut with the force. A woman with silver hair draped in a braid sat in the middle of the hut, her lightsabers in front of her.

"Master Vilrori, the time has come- there is no escape." Vader ignited his lightsaber.

"There may not be an escape- but there is the Force." She opened her eyes, and met gaze with Vader. "You are lost Anakin." Vader felt his rage mounting, he force pushed the Jedi through the hut and into the center of town.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak- as are you. At today's end the both of you will finally be destroyed." Vilrori summoned her sabers to her hands, blue blades emerged from their hilts,

"Anakin is not dead- you have hidden him, he will live forever!" Vilrori lunged at Vader, they interlocked sabers. Vader pushed the Jedi over, she rebounded onto her feet, his swing was met with a deflection. The Jedi parried and leaped over Vader, he traced her movements and countered her attack from behind, sending a wave of force energy through her- sending her flying into a moisture vaporator.

"Your powers are weak. The Darkside is powerful!" Vader lashed at Vilrori's head, she ducked and cut Vader across the arm. "AGH!" Vader gripped his bicep, the smell of burnt flesh went through his suit. The two battled endlessly- exchanging blow after blow. Vilrori slashed at Vader's midsection, he countered and cut one of her lightsabers in two.

"If you defeat me- I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine." Vilrori readied herself for the oncoming attack.

"You fail to comprehend my understanding of true power- you are nothing Jedi; and you will amount to nothing." Vader swiftly moved, cut off both of Vilrori's hands and shunted her to the ground. "I sense another- where is the other Jedi?" Vader pointed the tip of his saber at Vilrori's throat.

"I will never tell you! He's long gone from here Vader, I sent him away. You will never find him."

"Watch me." Vader sliced Vilrori's head clean off, singed remnants of her veins and muscles poked through the cut. "Commander, ready the speeders; we're going into town."

"Yes my Lord." The Trooper jogged over to the shuttle,

"Lieutenant, send the TIE Bombers down upon this village- I want it destroyed." Vader relayed over comms.

"It will be done Lord Vader." Sacho responded. Vader mounted a speeder bike and rode to a small town.

"Scour the town- lock down all spaceports and if you find the Jedi: bring him to me." Vader motioned his troopers off. The residents cowered in sight of the Dark Lord of the Sith, a clearing of people emerged- there stood a hooded figure. Vader recognized him, "Master Vos- I presumed you dead." Vader unbuckled his lightsaber.  
"You know me Anakin… And I know you- you're in there somewhere. I know it! Come back to the light-"

"The light is meaningless- the light is weak. Your friend gave her life for you Quinlan, are you prepared to die?" Vader ignited his lightsaber,

"Your terror shall end here Skywalker." Quinlan Vos threw down his cloak and ignited his lightsaber. The town people gazed in amazement of the force wielders.

"My name is not Skywalker." Vader threw himself at Quinlan, hacking and slashing at his face. Quinlan struggled to deflect Vader's onslaught. The flurry of red and green shined through the town, sparks crashed to the ground as the combatants raged on. Quinlan lunged at Vader's torso, Vader side stepped, and hacked at Quinlan's arm- chopping it off.

"AGH!" Quinlan gripped his stub.

"You are a failure to the Jedi-"

"YOU"RE THE FAILURE! You turned on us! Butchered your brothers and sisters! You… you killed younglings… you became the monster you swore to destroy." Quinlan's eyes filled with tears, "You failed the Jedi- and you will fail the Sith. Your legacy will be one of a failure. Strike me down- but I will never die. For there is no death- only the-" Vader sliced through Quinlan's chest, "Force." Quinlan Vos' body sprawled on the dirt ground.

"Leave the Jedi here- recover his weapon. And slaughter the villagers. No witnesses!" Vader sternly said to the Death Trooper Commander.

"Take aim! Fire!" The sounds of blaster fire rung through Vader's ears. The children ran- the blaster bolts were faster.

 _Anakin- I know you can hear me. Stop this, this is not you._ Qui-Gon Jinn's voice sounded in Vader's head. _Ani, please._ Padme…


	2. Vader- Part 2

_Are you an Angel?_ Vader saw the silhouette of Padme- all those years ago. Vader's vision became clearer; the Tatooine suns' light shined through Padme's hair. Vader turned to face himself… a slave boy. Vader's surroundings crumbled around him- then rebuilt. _Master Qui-Gon, has anyone visited all the stars?_ The Jedi Master gazed at the small boy,

 _No, I don't think so._

 _Well I'm gonna be the first one!_ The small boy's face lit up with excitement. Vader felt his anger surging through him. The vision changed, magma and lava surrounded him. Obi-Wan stood on the boarding ramp of the Naboo transport. Padme gasped for air- clutching her throat; her eyes filled with tears as she begged Anakin. _You turned her against me?!_ The young man exclaimed,

 _Your anger and your lust for power have already done that._ Vader shut his eyes, refusing to look any longer,

"Lord Vader? My Lord?" Tarkin gripped Vader's arm.

"Yes Grand Moff?" Vader shook Tarkin's hand off,

"We've arrived on Coruscant- the Emperor awaits you." Tarkin stepped from the shuttle and onto the landing bay. Vader followed behind Tarkin, lost in thought. "Vader, you understand the Emperor will not be pleased." Vader looked up to meet Tarkin's eyes- blue and filled with hate.

"My Master will be pleased- the more Jedi dead; the better." Vader continued to stride beside Tarkin.

"No My Lord, he instructed you to obtain information from Vilrori and you murdered her." Tarkin picked at his fingernails,

"I tried obtaining the information my Master required- she would not succumb. Therefore I killed her." Vader snared. The two walked through the Senate building, in complete silence. Tarkin sped up to enter the Emperor's office first. Vader felt a vein twinge in his forehead. _I will kill him._ Vader thought. The Emperor sat in his chair facing the massive window that overlooked Coruscant's downtown area.

"My Lord- we have arrived back from Balmorra. We-"

"Enough Governor. I wish to speak to my Apprentice." The Emperor swiveled in his chair to face the two men. Tarkin looked flustered, "Have I not made myself clear? Leave us!" Palpatine rose to his feet, Tarkin bowed, turned and exited the room. Vader got onto one knee,

"My Master, Vilrori and Quinlan Vos are dead. They knew of my identity."

"Vilrori was one of the Order's most renown telepaths- this should not worry you Lord Vader. Rise my Apprentice." The Emperor motioned his hand. Palpatine glided through his office- Vader followed him. "I have a new task for you Lord Vader. I want you to meet my new hand- Mara Jade." The Emperor waved his hand, a woman with fire red hair dropped from the ceiling, landing in front of Vader.

"Hello Lord Vader." Mara ran her hand across Vader's chestpiece. Vader grabbed her hand,

"The next time you do that, is the last time you will have this hand… Am I clear?" Vader released her hand.

"Play nice you two- the both of you will have to learn to trust one another." The Emperor sat back down in his chair, "I'm sending you two to Kamino. Governor Enduri will instruct you from there."

"My Master- I would prefer to handle this situation on my own." Vader took a step further.

"This hulking brute will slow me down. MY Master, I must go alone. I'm faster and less of a failure than Lord Vader." Vader ignited his lightsaber,

"If I am such a failure- then it will be easier for you to strike me down!"

"Enough of this! I have changed my mind… Mara- you will proceed with the mission; alone. And Vader, you will head to Bimmiel to assist Commander Thrawn with a special package that I want. Now go." The Emperor swiveled his chair. Vader and Mara Jade walked out of the office.

"Your arrogance will get you killed young one." Vader scolded,

"Your failure will do the same." Mara walked off. Vader walked down to his shuttle, Lieutenant Sacho was waiting at the boarding ramp.

"You have failed me Lieutenant... " Vader looked up at him.

"How my Lord? How have I failed?" Sacho descended from the ramp to Vader's level. Vader grabbed Sacho by the throat,

"By allowing Tarkin to know that I wanted the Jedi dead! You have lost my trust Lieutenant!" Vader slowly crushed the Lieutenant's windpipe. Vader felt the air leave Sacho, his life slowly fading away. Then suddenly- a loud cracking sound, and the Lieutenant fell dead in Vader's hand.

The glaring sun glistened against the snow and ice. A wicked wind whipped snow drifts about the flat wasteland. The sound of a landing ship sounded through barren ice world.

"What is it sir?" A stationed stormtrooper asked.

"I don't know, contact Lord Vader of this, ask for advice. I will not lose Bimmiel to this unknown force."

"Yes Admiral Thrawn." The trooper said as he marched back into the base. The ship was huge, it looked as if it were alive, moving while in motion. As it landed the ground shook. AT-ST's marched around to the front of the base. Thrawn looked closely at the ship, a huge boarding ramp lowered and sunk into the snow, insect-like beasts trampled out from the ship.

"Attack it, attack it, and attack it!" Thrawn shouted as he ran back inside the base. The base turrets fired upon the ship, a volley of bolts hit a barrier before they hit the ship, an invisible force absorbed the bolts. The beetle-like insects marched across the icy landscape, taking every shot as if it were nothing. "Fire all batteries! And get the scientists' ship ready, and prepare my ship and tell them to get the body!" Thrawn commanded a trooper. The base shook as the insects marched. Blaster fire riddled the insect convoy, bouncing off of their natural armor.

"Sir, Lord Vader on comm link." A stormtrooper said. A small holographic image of Darth Vader appeared from a small metal disk.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn, I expect the body in Imperial space before the Emperor gives his speech to the Imperial Senate. Do not fail me." He finished,

"My Lord, we have encountered extra-galactic aliens, they seem to be after planetary conquest, shall we hold them until reinforcements arrive? Or shall we just take the body and leave?" Thrawn asked while dodging a falling piece of debris.

"Bring the body, we cannot afford forces on a small ice world in the far reaches of the outer rim." Vader said. The communication closed, suddenly an alarm sounded throughout the base,

"Intruder alert, this is not a drill!" The intercom said. Thrawn raced through the hallways, he stopped dead in his track when he saw a squad of them marching down the alley. They aimed their weapons at him, he drew his blaster pistol and dropped it on the floor.

"Come, our Supreme Overlord must see you." The Alien said. Thrawn was guided back outside, four other officers and some troops were kept in a circle, surrounded by alien soldiers and the beetle -like giants. One stood proud above the others, adorning a black cape, a large sword and a terrifying helmet. Their armor moved with them, not normally, but as if it were moving independently. They pushed Thrawn into the snow and made him kneel to the proud one.

"I am supposing you are their leader, I am here for a new world, I am here for conquest." He said.

"Leave, for you are in Imperial space, and you will be tried in an Imperial court before our Emperor." Thrawn responded. The alien drew his sword, a curved blade with saw-like edge. He put it to Thrawn's neck.

"You defy me even now as I stand here before you and threaten your life now y"- suddenly two star fighters shot down at the surface, killing a beetle. Darth Vader leaped from his ship onto a bug and crushed it's head with the Force, Thrawn looked to his left and saw an entire Imperial force marching toward his position. AT-AT's pounded away at the ice. Vader leaped from bug to bug, deflecting blaster shots and killing every bug. He then proceeded to jump down and slice the sword in two. He held all other soldiers in a tight force grip and choked them to death. He turned back to their leader, ignited his lightsaber and hacked away. The leader dodged and blocked almost all of Vader's blows with his armor.

"Your skills are impressive, most impressive." Vader mocked in a dark tone. The leader leaped over him, Vader spun and cut him in two. At that moment, the colossal ship retracted the boarding ramp and slowly lifted itself into the sky. He retracted his blade and undid the Imperial officer's shackles. "Where is the body?" Vader asked Thrawn.

"It's in the transport ship Lord Vader." He responded.

"Good, bring the body to the Death Star, I'll have our best scientists examine it." Darth Vader said as he walked away.

"Wait Lord Vader, why did you come for us, you told me you were not to come here?" Thrawn asked. Vader turned around. For a couple seconds the only noise was Vader's breathing,

"The Emperor demanded I come, he said we must retrieve the body." Vader said finally as he walked away…


	3. Vader- Part 3

Cold wind whipped through Vader's cloak. He kicked the carcass of an alien he killed. _Puny beings._ He thought. He felt his power surge, the Force flowed through him.

"Anakin." A blue light appeared before Vader- he looked up and met eyes with Qui-Gon Jinn.

"No- you're dead. Get out of my head!" Vader stomped,

"I am with the Force Anakin- you have lost your way. Come back to the light, you can be redeemed!" Qui-Gon pleaded,

"The light is dead Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan knows this to be true. And so should you, there is nothing for me in the light. The Darkside powers me." Vader replied.

"I feel your struggle Anakin-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Vader grew furious. Qui-Gon strided next to Vader, he put his hand on Vader's head. Vader felt a sensation like none other, he felt himself be lifted- but he wasn't moving. He opened his eyes, he put his hands in front of his face- his old hands… he looked around, he was on Naboo. A soft breeze sailed through his hair,

"Daddy's home!" Two small children ran up to Vader from an arching doorway, he could not see the inside of the building…

"How was your adventure Father?" The boy asked him.

"I'm glad you're home." The girl buried her face into Vader's side. Vader looked up, he saw Padme, leaning on the doorway. His heart sank into his stomach. He set aside the children and dashed to Padme- he reached out, the vision faded and Vader stumbled into the cold snow.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Vader grabbed at his helmet. He felt the pain resurge- a single tear omitted from his eye. _I'm so sorry Padme._ Vader was on his knees, staring into the snow.

"My Lord?" A voice called behind him, Vader turned to see the person, "The transport has arrived." A trooper said. Vader motioned for him to leave. He got up and headed for the transport, Thrawn greeted him at the boarding ramp,

"We have a situation my Lord." Vader peered at him,

"What kind of a situation?" Vader advanced toward Thrawn,

"The Emperor's Hand, she requires assistance on her mission to Alderaan." Vader walked up the ramp, "She said that she only needs you- no one else."

"She was supposed to be on Kamino. I will deal with her- Captain; set a course for Alderaan. Post haste." Vader turned to the pilot of the ship.

"The body my Lord- what are we to do with it? The Yuuzhan Vong will surely track us." Thrawn strided next to Vader,

"As I said- bring it to the Death Star. It is orbiting Kashyyyk, inform the scientists and keep it locked down." Vader motioned Thrawn to go away.

The entire trip to Alderaan Vader was silent- avoiding discussions with officers and troopers alike. The ship landed, the boarding ramp slowly lowered into the cobblestone landing pad. The Alderaanian sun was glaring- Vader felt the summer heat through his rebreather- breathing in warm refreshing air. Stormtroopers followed behind Vader as they stepped off the ship. The Royal Castle of House Organa gleamed in the sunlight, Bail Organa strode out from the castle and met Vader on the landing pad,

"Lord Vader- we are honored to have you today. What brings you to Alderaan?" Bail reached out for a handshake, Vader looked at his hand then looked back up at Bail.

"Private Imperial business, this does not concern you Senator." Before Vader took a step, the castle doors flung open, a small girl dressed extravagantly ran to the Senator's side, tossing her heeled shoes off of her as she ran. Bail's face went flush white,

"Lord Vader, this is Leia- my daughter." The child cowered behind Bail, clutching his garments. She looked up at Vader- Vader felt he recognized her… her eyes, the small arch of her nose, in fact- she looked nothing like Bail.

"Hello Princess." Vader said as he strode away. Vader felt his heart sink, _It can't be. I killed Padme and I killed the child…_

Vader walked off the platform and into the city square, he felt a presence in the force- it was strong. "Stay and guard the ship- I will handle this mission on my own." Vader commanded the troops. The square halted its motion, they turned to face Vader. He felt their fear through the force, he sensed something- he grabbed his lightsaber- ignited it and turned to meet an oncoming strike. Vader's saber was locked with his assailant's. The blue and red light reflected off Vader's helmet, the attacker was hooded and he covered his face with a bandana. The two spun away from their engagement. The Stormtroopers fired- the Jedi deflected the bolts and sent them back, killing the troops. Vader advanced, hacking at the Jedi's head, the figure dodged and ducked under Vader's attacks. Vader grabbed the Jedi by the robe and pulled off the hood. Vader recognized this Jedi- Ferus Olin. Olin deactivated his lightsaber and sprinted deeper into the city. "Commander, pursue the Jedi. I want him alive!" Vader relayed over comm. Speeders zoomed past Vader, whipping his cloak. Citizens scurried in a panic. Vader commandeered a speeder bike of his own and raced into the heart of the city.

Vader heard the sound of blaster fire in the distance, he followed the sounds. He saw Ferus on a low rooftop- deflecting oncoming fire. "Surround the Jedi, hold your fire. He is mine." Vader said as he disembarked his vehicle and leaped onto the roof.

"Never thought we'd meet again." Ferus remarked as he took his combat stance,

"I presumed you dead. I will not have mercy on you this time. The Emperor was foolish for what he had you do. I wanted you dead- and now; I have that chance." Vader ignited his lightsaber. Ferus charged Vader, they exchanged parries.

"You're less stiff than I remember Vader." Ferus remarked,

"You're still as pathetic as before. How dare you call yourself a Jedi! You lack skill." Vader swiped at Ferus' feet, the Jedi jumped onto the upper portion of the roof. Stormtroopers aimed their weapons at him. Vader pursued- leaping onto the same level.

"I'm more Jedi than most, you hunted them. I went for your head!" Ferus lunged at Vader- the sith lord blocked and cut at the Jedi's bicep. "Agh!" Ferus gripped his arm,

"You will become what all Jedi become: dirt." Vader unleashed an onslaught of flurries and slashes, the inexperienced Jedi barely kept up. Their sabers locked, "this can end Olin, only if you join us. The Emperor would gladly use another hand at his side!" Vader put all his strength down on Ferus, the Jedi was crumbling under the weight. Ferus' panic set in, he kicked at Vader's upper thigh, Vader tumbled over the Jedi. Ferus rose to his feet, he scoured the rooftop for an opening in the Stormtrooper's blockade. He charged at the line of Stormtroopers, deflecting blaster shots and he surged all of his power and force pushed three troopers off of the roof. The Jedi jumped off of the building, sailing towards the ground, he rolled to safety on the cobblestone street. Vader watched as the Jedi made his way into the sewer system below.

"Commander, inform the city security to lock down all floodgates in the sewer. I will deal with the Jedi." Vader clipped his lightsaber to his utility belt.

"Yes my Lord." The Stormtrooper commander replied. Vader made his way to the manhole cover, he lifted it with ease and tossed it to the side. He made a huge splash as he crashed down into the sewer. Brown wastewater cleared Vader's ankles, distant sounds of dripping rang through the long brick waterways. Vader felt out with the force as he lurked through the tunnels. His HUD provided Vader with an infrared reading of his surroundings, he unclipped his lightsaber and gripped it tightly. The echoes of his breathing sounded through the halls. He came to an intersection of four identical tunnels, a flash of blue light appeared behind Vader, Ferus' lightsaber cut into Vader's cape. The Sith Lord ignited his lightsaber and hacked away at Ferus' defense. Sparks flew from the saber's and the colliding walls. Ferus ducked under an attack and slashed at Vader's arm, tearing into his flesh.

"You fail to realize. I am unstoppable." Vader sliced at Ferus, he countered- disarming Vader. Ferus came with the final blow to the head, Vader caught the Jedi's lightsaber blade with his hand.

"W-w-what, how?" Ferus gasped as Vader grappled Ferus and buried his thumbs into Ferus' eye sockets. Blood ran down Vader's leather gloves, screams of agony and pain erupted through the tunnel until Ferus' head burst- splattering blood across Vader's helmet and coating the walls in dark red. Vader released Olin's body, lifeless- it fell into the brown water, sewage enveloped the body. Vader summoned his lightsaber, along with Ferus' and proceeded towards the exit.


	4. Vader- Part 4

Vader climbed the metallic steps of the Imperial Embassy, Stormtroopers lined the sides of the stairs. Mara Jade awaited Vader at the top,

"We have a situation." Mara and Vader walked into the compound.

"Speak." Vader retorted,

"Governor Enduri was assassinated prior to my arrival on Kamino." Vader halted in front of Mara.

"By whom?" Vader awaited the response.

"The lost Clone legion- the 212th… and their commander." Vader remembered the story of the 212th, they were engaged in a siege until a massive EMP shockwave put them off of Republic scanners- after Order 66 was initiated, it was speculated that the EMP blast might've disrupted their inhibitor chips; that's if they survived.

"Who is their commander? A Jedi?" Vader gripped Mara's arm,

"Mace Windu, Mace Windu is their commander…" Mara trailed off. Vader grew furious, how could Windu be alive? He and the Emperor killed him themselves.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Vader yelled, the whole building shook- Vader's fury grew.

"We don't know, they hijacked some cloning materials and the Jango Fett strand. The Kaminoans said they were held at gunpoint to turn over some of their resources."

"Have you informed the Emperor?" Vader asked,

"No, I was hoping we could handle the matter on our own." Mara grabbed Vader's hand. He felt tensed, he swiped his hand away from hers.

"We will not. I shall tell the Emperor myself." Vader turned and headed for his quarters. Mara pouted as she escorted the Dark Lord to his room.

"I hope this accommodates you my Lord." Mara motioned Vader into the room. A sealed chamber stood at its center, the blinds were pulled, not allowing light to proceed. Vader heard the sounds of lightsabers igniting, four white blades appeared before his eyes. He ignited his lightsaber,

"You've made a terrible mistake." Vader engaged the first pair of lightsabers, crashing against the two blades. The other pair were fighting Mara, her light purple lightsaber illuminated the space around her.

"Vader, fall back into the hall!" Mara kicked the assailant backward, Vader released on the saber lock and regained footing in the hall, Vader and Mara readied themselves for a fight. Two men scurried into the hallway, dressed in white and gold robes, their hoods pulled over their heads, simultaneously they exclaimed,

"Anakin Skywalker, for the crimes committed on Mortis. The Father, Son and Daughter sentence you to death."

"You're Anakin Skywalker?" Mara turned her head to Vader. Vader felt his rage build to a crescendo, he ignited Ferus' lightsaber and charged at the two attackers. Mara backed away from the battle, Vader raged with fury, exchanging blows between the two. The three combatants turned into flashing lights due to their immense speed. Vader took lightsaber strikes to his suit, he threw the two attackers down the hallway. Vader's helmet fell to the ground in pieces, Mara observed his bare head, scars and deformed skin covered it. His suit was tattered, his cloak ripped in places, his robotic limbs showing. He hulked down the hallway, picking up speed as he rushed the two assassins, they clashed sabers. Vader glared into their eyes, he sent flurries of attacks and barrages toward the assassins. The two could not keep up with Vader, missing deflections and barely dodging attacks. Vader corralled them into a corner, leaped off the wall and sliced both of their heads off with a single flick of the wrist mid-air. Vader clipped the two sabers onto his belt and strided towards the compound exit. Mara deactivated her lightsaber and followed closely behind,

"We heard stories about you, you were one of the greatest fighters ever to live. It was said you died on Mustafar. I had no idea." Vader turned to Mara, his glowing orange eyes met her blue crystal colored eyes.

"I am dead."


	5. Vader- Part 5

"I am leaving at once!" Vader's voice translator was sliced in half, he felt the burning sensation in his throat, his vocal cords were singed. He sped walk back toward the transport shuttle. Mara trailed him,

"You can't leave, Organa and his supporters are likely sponsoring the Clone rebels, we must crush them!" Vader turned and grabbed Mara by the neck,

"I do not care, I am done caring Mara, you believe that you can seduce me to perform your bidding! I am no one's pet. Especially for someone who is as helpless as you." He squeezed harder, "all I have to do is tighten my grip, and you will cease to exist." Vader glared at her, her face was turning blue, her eyes- bloodshot. Vader released his grip, Mara fell to the ground, gasping for air. "From now on, I give you orders. Get on the blasted ship!" Vader turned and continued towards the platform. Thrawn was in conversation with Bail Organa and his wife near the boarding ramp of the shuttle. Leia was kicking small stones, wavering into her thoughts. Vader approached the group, the small girl cowered in fear of Vader's deformities. His scowl turned to a look of love. He unclipped Ferus' lightsaber, stretched out his hand to the child. She hesitantly grabbed the saber. Thrawn, Bail and his wife were silent, watching this scene occur.

"Thank you Lord Vader for the gift, we accept in full gratitude." Bail sounded.

"The saber is not for you- or your family. It's for the girl." Vader marched onto the shuttle without another word.

Endor: Many years later

Leia gripped the saber, rusted and old she felt warmth in holding it. She looked at the pyre, Luke was adding more wood to it. Ewoks gathered small stones and placed them around it.

 _How could he give him such a proper funeral. I would've left him on the Death Star, where he belongs._ Leia gripped the saber tighter, her knuckles turning white. Luke passed her to reach the torch,

"Luke." She called to him, tears welling in her eyes. Luke turned to her,

"Leia, what's wrong?" He moved towards her,

"I know what you want from me. You want me to be a Jedi, and I can't. You forgave everything that man did. To you! To us… he slaughtered hundreds! And if the Jedi are willing to forgive that, I want no part in it." She handed the saber to Luke.

"What is this? Where'd you get this Leia?" Luke inspected the saber.

"He gave it to me, he came to Alderaan, I don't know for what. But he looked at me… and I've always felt that he recognized me that day. I've kept it ever since. I kept it for protection."

"And why are you giving this to me?" Luke looked puzzled.

"I want you to burn it. Along with him. I swore to myself after what happened to Alderaan that I would kill him with that saber!" Leia's eyes burst with tears, "you took that from me Luke. You killed him. Just burn the blasted thing; I don't need it anymore." Leia stormed off, rubbing her eyes. Luke looked down at the saber, then he looked at the pyre, he strided to the torch. Crackling embers sailed into the sky as he walked to the pyre. He placed the saber next to his father. He walked around the pyre, igniting each corner of the wooden pile. The flame careened into the night sky. Raging, crackling, Luke looked into the fire. His father's helmet slowly melt, the durasteel shell becoming nothing more than charred metal. The sound of X-Wings overhead rang through the forest. Luke looked up, fireworks lit up the night sky. He removed his black glove from his robotic hand, he flexed and moved it.

 _I forgive you Father._

Coruscant: During Imperial Reign

Vader marched through the halls of the Senate building. "Where is the Emperor?" Vader scowled at an Imperial Guard. The guard shuffle to the side, the Emperor's office door slid open. Palpatine rose from his chair,

"Lord Vader, this is unexpected of you- showing up unannounced. What is the meaning of this?"

"I do not care about your etiquette and protocol, save it for the droids." Vader's voice was ice, cutting through the room.

"I do not understand your hostility Lord Vader. What angers you?" Palpatine inquired,

"Did Padme bear a child? Do not lie to me Master." Vader glared at Sidious through his lenses. Vader's new suit was sparkling in the light of the numerous lamps around the office.

"Why do you come to me with this question? We have a crisis-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Vader grew furious, he was past his breaking point.

"How dare you speak to me in that way." Palpatine shot bolts of force lightning at Vader, the presumed indestructible Darth Vader crumbled to his knees, smoke rose from his body. The Emperor rescinded his attack, "I am your Master, you are my apprentice. Not the other way around! You perform my bidding, you are my slave, _as you were born to be_." The Emperor cackled. Vader clung to life, his HUD showed damages to his internal computer and his respirator. He slowly rose to his feet,

"Did she bare children?" Vader struggled to say, leaning on a large chair.

"No, you murdered her, your anger got the best of you Vader. As it has at this moment. Now sit, we must discuss something of greater importance." Palpatine reclined into his seat. Vader slumped down onto a chair, breathing heavily, gasping for air. "It has come to my attention that two extremely important events occurred prior to your arrival. It seems as if our old friend Master Windu still lives, and you've been summoned to Mortis." The Emperor glared at Vader with a crooked smile plastered across his deformed face.

"I will deal- with both of these situations my Master." Vader continued to gasp for air.

"You will deal with the Mortis incident first. Then perhaps you can finally destroy Windu. Now leave." The Emperor swiveled in his chair, his back to Vader. Vader limped toward the exit, "you are my slave. You will never speak to me again in such tones." The Emperor remarked. Vader proceeded down the senate building halls. His fury built within him,

"My Lord, Grand Moff Tarkin wishes to speak with you, he awaits you on _The Executor_." A lowly Stormtrooper ran up to Vader. Vader shot the trooper a look, ignited his lightsaber and chopped the trooper down, releasing his fury upon the trooper. An adjacent squad of stormtroopers stared at the scene and scurried away. Vader boarded his shuttle, the ship took off and zoomed into the sky. The ship landed in the docking bay of the Executor, a platoon of troops and Tarkin greeted the shuttle upon landing. Vader slowly limped off of the shuttle, grabbing at his lungs. Tarkin's face did not change at the sight of the struggling Sith Lord.

"Speak." Vader walked alongside Tarkin,

"The 501st is standing by for your command." Tarkin replied,

"Is that all Governor?" Vader said.

"No, another thing m'lord. There is a small rebel space force over Mandalore, we were implored by Admiral Yularen to assist in the destruction of this rebellion."

"Then make preparations, why bother me with this insolent information. The Emperor put you in charge of me, do your job." Vader scoffed as he limped his way to his chambers, he sat in his chamber. The long metallic arm reached and grabbed Vader's helmet, smaller arms with repair tools glided across his body. Vader felt fatigue finally catch up with him, he hadn't slept in three rotations. The seat reclined back, perfectly forming a 180 degree angle, his eyes felt heavy. Darkness. In his slumber he felt the force flow through him, he was having a dream- he didn't remember the last time he had a dream. He stood in the Great Hall of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Three figures stood about ten feet away, he recognized them. The eldest one spoke,

"Anakin Skywalker, for the crimes committed on Mortis, you have been sentenced to death." The Father's voice boomed through the hall.

"What acts do you speak of?" Vader's voice was not his own, but his past self, he was dressed in his robes- his old lightsaber hung at his waist.

"The defiling of the Force, acting against it's wishes, bringing discourse to the galaxy. These are your crimes, how do you plead?" The Father once again boomed.

"I do not plead." Vader remembered his stubbornness and arrogance of his youth- something he lost… replaced by hatred and depression.

"Then you shall die."

Vader awoke from his dream, his helmet was secured on his head, however; he wasn't in his chamber, he was in a small grass field, it overlooked a large cliffside, adorned with fauna. A slight gust blew through the grass, each blade moving independently, as if the wind blew from all directions. Vader rose to his feet, the wind picked up his cloak, he reached for his saber, it was gone. Vader looked around the field for his weapon, he found it. It was not his lightsaber- but Anakin Skywalker's. It glinted in the sunlight, he picked it up from the dirt. He inspected it,

 _Exactly how I remembered it._ He thought, he ignited the saber, it felt awkwardly light in his hands, the blue blade's light reflected off of his shiny dark helmet. He clipped the saber to his belt. Suddenly, he was transported to a large cave, lava surrounded the platform he stood upon. The three celestials sat in stone thrones on obelisks going into the sky.

"Anakin Skywalker, behold. Your trial." Vader looked around, small embers rose from the scorching lava.

"I do not understand." Vader replied.

"This is trial by combat, Lord Vader- meet Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Knight of the Order." The Father motioned behind Vader, there he stood- his long flowing brown hair laid against his shoulders in bountiful curls. A single scar across his right eye adorned his face, he wore dark brown and black robes. He reached out, the saber clipped to Vader's belt flew to the young man,

"I think this is mine!" Anakin exclaimed as he held his saber in his hand, he tossed Vader's saber at him, "you're gonna need this." The boy slyly remarked.

"Vader, you must destroy what is left of yourself to purge this charge from your soul." The Father said.

"Gladly." Vader ignited his lightsaber,

"Breathing problems huh friend? Well I'm going to end that for you… by ya know- not having you breathe anymore." Anakin charged at the Sith lord, Vader dodged and parried every attack. Vader countered with a flurry of attacks, the young boy deflected each oncoming attack.

"Your skills are impressive. But I do not recall being this sloppy." Vader remarked,

"I'm not you, you're a Sith- traitor to the Republic and the Jedi, I will bring you to justice." Anakin readied himself for another attack, Vader lunged- Anakin caught Vader's blade with his own. The two saber's locked together,

"You are me, you cannot escape your destiny young one." Vader mockingly sneered,

"I will destroy you!" Anakin disengaged from the lock, he bounded toward Vader and engaged in an all out melee, exchanging blow after blow from their sabers. Anakin was quick- quicker than Vader could recall. The Sith Lord kept pace with the Jedi, evading and striking his opponent. Anakin swiftly struck at Vader's right leg, the Sith Lord fell to one knee, Anakin brought his saber down on Vader- he caught Anakin's attack. The two were locked again,

"You underestimate my power!" Vader pushed with all his might, he stood and towered over Anakin. The Jedi leaped in the air for an attack, Vader jolted and hacked at his limbs. Anakin's extremities fell onto the ground. The boy shrieked in pain, clawing for his saber. Vader stepped on his remaining arm and efficiently swiped at Anakin's head, the dismembered head rolled off of his body. The celestials stood silent, they peered at Vader, "anymore you wish to throw at me?" Vader deactivated his lightsaber.

"Anakin has not been exterminated from your soul. You must perform one more execution." The Son finally spoke, The Father rubbed his forehead, The Daughter glared at her brother.

"Ani?" A voice called from behind Vader, there she was, adorned in her official Senate garb. Her bun was perfectly set on her head, her eyes stared into Vader's. She was dressed the same way the day it all happened… Vader shut his eyes, hoping it was a dream. He opened them, he looked around, lava cascaded around them, the Trade Federation base loomed in the background. An ominous voice boomed in his head,

 _Kill her, kill her again and it will all be over._

Vader felt tears well in his eyes, he closed them, when he opened them; he was back on Mortis, in the cave- Padme stood before him.

"Go ahead then, Vader. Or are you still Anakin Skywalker?" Vader turned to face the three beings.

"I will not, I- I can't." Vader hung his head.

"The all powerful Chosen One cannot show his true strength, what a pity." Vader's emotions rung through him, he reached out with the force, gripped The Son, pulled him towards his body- Vader stuck his hand through The Son's chest. The being looked down at the wound, his mouth ajar. Vader twisted his hand, The Son lurched with pain, Vader closed his fist, The Son's body contorted and imploded on itself. Vader was caked in blood, he held The Son's heart in his hand, still beating. Vader closed his fist once more, popping the heart into a bloody mess. Vader turned to Padme,

"I'm so sorry Ani." Her body slowly became dust and fluttered away into the sky. The Father and Daughter floated down toward Vader, landing in front of the broken Sith Lord.

"You have caused another great unbalance, now the light is in favor. Beware of A New Hope. Your destiny will forever be altered, Darth Vader." The Father touched Vader's helmet, Vader fell into a deep sleep. He frightenedly awoke, surging forward to sit upright. A single tear fell from his eye, he held his head in his hands, bending over his knees, Vader sobbed silently.


	6. Vader- Part 6

Vader walked along the straight catwalk of the bridge, officers, lieutenants and troopers scurried below Vader. He stood next to Tarkin, they stared out the window,

"Your squadron is ready m'lord. They await you in the hangar." Tarkin said as he rubbed his chin.

"Make contact with the Mandalorian insurgents, tell them to either back down or they will face the wrath of the Empire." Vader started to walk away,

"I shall not contact them- you will go and you will destroy them. Now be a good pet and see to that." Tarkin had his back to Vader. The Sith Lord marched into the hangar without a word. Three pilots greeted him, waiting in front of their TIE fighters.

"Garb Herrondus at your command m'lord." The first pilot said,

"Zapp Onubrum at your command m'lord." Vader continued down the line,

"Han Solo at your command m'lord." Vader stopped in his tracks, he looked at the young man- dashing; long wavy hair coupled with the looks of a royal born.

"Solo, as in the Royal Corellian family Solo?" Han lowered his salute,

"Yes Lord Vader."

"I expect to see great things from you Solo- Do not disappoint me." Han released his breath as the Sith Lord strided away to his TIE fighter.

Vader lowered himself into his ship, he flipped the ignition- he heard the subtle shriek of the engine. He pulled on the controls and the ship moved up and forward, careening into space. The Mandalorian fleet was not more than two frigates and a small band of starfighters.

"Prepare the assault, all wings- form on me." Vader relayed over comms, "Blue squadron, guard the bombers as they attack the frigates, the rest of you- engage the smaller fighters." Vader's ship sailed through space, the frigate opened fire; their smaller fighters charged head on into the Imperial force. Blaster bolts zoomed past Vader as he banked through the fray. He was tailing an attack freighter no larger than his ship, his ship's locking mechanism took over, the computer locked and Vader fired two proton torpedoes. The freighter exploded into a cloud of fire and metal. His squadron closely followed Vader, guarding him from oncoming attacks. Vader noticed one of his squad members were outperforming the other pilots, it was Han Solo, his TIE fighter ducked and banked over fire, he sent his fighter into a barrel roll as missiles scarcely grazed his ship. Vader looked over the battlefield, the bombers destroyed the frigates, their husks dangling in space.

"Sir, there's a transport shuttle- we're getting reports that some members of the Death Watch are on board, but they're among civilians. What's our move?" One of the pilots over comm relayed.

"Fire upon it, no Mandalorian will escape."

"But m'lord, the civilians!" Han chimed in,

"You will fire upon the transport, that is an order!" Vader replied. The entire TIE wing open fire upon the transport, the ship exploded into pieces, bodies could be seen floating away from the metallic carcass. Vader flew his ship back into the hangar, he darted toward Solo, "what was the meaning of that?" Vader towered over the pilot,

"They were civilians, innocent people I-" Vader picked Solo up by the throat,

"Question my orders again and you will be among those 'innocent people.'" Vader released his grip, Han fell to the hangar floor. Vader marched back up to the bridge, he stood beside Tarkin once more,

"Very good Vader, I might have use for you yet. We're making preparations to travel to Mortis-"

"There is no need." Vader replied,

"And why is that?" Tarkin was puzzled.

"What had to be done, was done." Vader sneered.

"Alright then, shall I tell the Emperor, or shall you?" Vader stared at Tarkin intently.

"Very well then, I will tell the Emperor." Tarkin walked away from the bridge window. Vader stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, staring into the black void.

 _This is what I am. I am truly a slave._ He wandered into his thoughts

 _I am nothing, and will forever be nothing._

"Sir, Starkiller has arrived, he is waiting in your chambers." An officer said to Vader. He walked off the bridge, storming past squadrons of Stormtroopers and herds of droids. He entered his chamber, Starkiller was meditating in the center of the room, he rose,

"My lord, it is done." Starkiller said to his master as he knelt down before him.

"Well done my apprentice, your next mission is to eliminate a rogue Jedi known as Sharad Hett." Darth Vader said. "He is powerful, mind your steps young one." He continued.

"It will be done my lord." Starkiller responded.

"Pray that you will not fail me." Vader said. The young boy rushed to the door, he stopped and turned,

"You must go to Malastare, he's there- waiting for you." Vader knew of who he spoke of,

"Maul is on Malastare? How do you know of this information?" Vader inquired.

"Shaak Ti mentioned his power, I eavesdropped on her before I killed her." The apprentice said.

"Very well. I shall see to his demise." Vader motioned Starkiller to leave, his apprentice obeyed and fled. Vader opened his communicator, "Tarkin, prepare to move on Malastare."

"Why is the ship going to Malastare, we are supposed to be headed to Takodana." Tarkin snapped,

"Governor, for the sake of your life- I suggest we go to Malastare first." Vader said, uncharacteristically calm.

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me, we are going to Takodana- the Emperor wishes an update on the search for Windu." Tarkin relayed. Vader shut his comm link off. His rage built within him- he felt the fiery pull of the darkside. He reached for his saber- at that moment the door to his chambers slid open. He violently turned to them, it was Mara Jade.

"Leave." Vader scowled at Mara,

"Why do you hate me so much?" Mara entered the room- the door shut behind her.

"I hate you because you are an insolent child!" Vader felt a burning sensation throughout his body.

"I am no child m'lord. Look at me- do I have the body of a child?" She strided to him,

"I have no interest in your body… child." Vader pushed her aside,

"Fine, you don't know what it's like being with an honorable and upstanding woman such as myself-"

"QUIET! ENOUGH! I would have the right mind to strike you down this instant- but I won't." Vader roared,

"You won't because somewhere down below all of that," she motioned to Vader's suit, "You actually like me."

"That cannot be farther from the truth."

"Well m'lord- I'll be going now." Mara slowly walked toward the door. Vader folded his arms- waiting for her to leave, she blew him a kiss, he stood there as cold as a statue. Mara sighed and bolted away. Vader slumped into his pressurized chamber and meditated.


	7. Vader- Part 7

His helmet sank onto his head, his mechanical breathing sounded throughout the chamber. He rose and darted to the hangar. His ship was only a few feet in front of him,

"Lord Vader!" A voice called out from behind him, Lieutenant Piett. Vader turned to him in frustration,

"What."

"Grand Moff Tarkin insists your presence on the bridge." Piett's hand was shaking. Vader lifted him by the collar,

"You will tell Governor Tarkin that I have departed for Malastare. And if he wishes to speak to me, he'd be careful not to send a courier. Consider yourself lucky that I do not strangle you!" Vader released his grip, Piett stumbled and scurried away. Vader boarded his TIE fighter, lifted it off the ground and sailed it into space. He flipped switches, preparing for hyperspace,

"Vader, what is the meaning of this!" Tarkin's voice relayed over comm. Vader shut off his communications relay. He pushed on the accelerator and the ship zoomed off.

"Starkiller, what is your progress?" Vader transmitted over comm,

"He was powerful m'lord but he is dead." Starkiller sounded flustered,

"How did you manage to find and kill Master Hett in this span of time?" Vader questioned.

"Luck I suppose, stumbled into a random cantina and there he was, more drunk than a Weequay on Victory Day."

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck. Meet me on Malastare. We are confronting him." Vader's voice became dark.

"I understand m'lord." The communications ended. Vader's ship exited hyperspace, the purple hue of the planet gave Vader a sense of relaxation as he descended through its atmosphere. Vader's communications relay sounded,

"Vader. Here you are, welcome to my hell! Here are my coordinates, I expect a good fight." Maul's voice burned the insides of Vader's ears. Vader flew to the coordinates, a small abandoned town, mud huts lined the main walkway through the village. Vader exited his ship, he walked down to the center of town. He saw him, his red face and horns stuck out to Vader, he sat there, eyes shut. Maul's weapon; on the ground in front of him. Vader approached,

"Are you Jedi? Must you meditate?" Vader remarked, unclipping his saber.

"You see this as meditation, I was simply picturing your death in numerous scenarios." Maul did not move an inch,

"You challenge me, and now you do not even stand. You are weak." Vader ignited his lightsaber.

"You see this as weakness. There is more than meets the eye Vader, look closely and you shall see." He opened his eyes, orange and red, filled with anger. Vader activated his infrared vision, three figures stood around Maul. Vader took a step back and readied his saber,

"What is this sorcery?" The three figures unveiled themselves, they were adorned in red silk, scarfs around their faces- except one. "Ventress." Vader's mouth curled with anger as he released the name. Maul rose from the ground, the four combatants stood abreast.

"Yes, it's little old me. I hope your master realizes he should've killed me when he had the chance!" Ventress roared with anger, she had changed since the last time Vader saw her, she had jet black hair that went down to her shoulders, she was unnaturally thin- Vader perceived that to be from years of malnutrition. Maul put a hand on Ventress' shoulder,

"Settle down child, we shall have our revenge." Maul ignited his saber, his black blade lit up his darkened face. Ventress and her Nightsister's drew and ignited their weapons.

"You don't know the power of the darkside!" Vader taunted the failed Sith. Ventress charged Vader, her sisters trailed her, Vader engaged the three. They circled Vader, his defense held up against the flurry of attacks, Maul deactivated his saber and folded his arms. One sister swiped at Vader's head, he sidestepped and cut her in half with a swift flick of the wrist. The second sister engaged Vader alone, Vader toyed with the inexperienced fighter, she lunged at him, he grappled her by the neck and snapped her spine, she fell to the ground- her head twisted a whole 360 degrees. Ventress' gaze was one of grief and sadness,

"You killed them without honor! I will not die so easily!" Ventress charged Vader, they locked sabers,

"You are weak Ventress, I feel your strength fleeing from you. Join me, and you will become more powerful than you could ever imagine!" Vader put all of his weight onto his blade, Ventress slowly crumbled to one knee. She disengaged, she regained her footing a couple of feet away from Vader. The Sith lord unleashed a torrent of powerful strikes, knocking her sabers away when she attempted to deflect his attacks. "This is futile. Give in- or die!" Vader charged her, fueled with anger, he swung at her head, fatigued- she missed his blade. Vader's saber went through Ventress' neck, her head rolled on the ground. A slow clapping sound came from the left of Vader, Maul was sitting in his original position, mocking the Sith Lord.

"Twas impressive that you managed to completely obliterate inexperienced and out of practice fighters. Oh who am I kidding, that was a walk in the Naboo meadows for you wasn't it?" Vader tensed, "Oh yes, I know who you are. Underneath that stonecold armor of yours, you're nothing more than a slave boy. I remember you actually- hiding in a Naboo starfighter, like a pathetic child while I killed your beloved Qui- Gon. How did that feel knowing the man who discovered you died at the hands of lowly me? Perhaps I am more skilled than you had previously thought." Vader's anger swelled at the mention of his past life. He remembered the pyre, watching Qui-Gon's corpse disintegrate in the flames, how angry he was at Obi-Wan for not saving him.

"You know nothing Maul." Vader marched closer to him,

"I know more than you think young one." Maul rose and ignited his saber. Vader charged, he let out an onslaught of strikes, Maul deflecting each one. Maul countered and hit Vader with immense speed, Vader was struggling to keep up. Maul pushed the attack, leaping, flipping and striking at Vader simultaneously. Maul cut into Vader's knee joint. He collapsed onto one knee, still deflecting attacks from Maul. Their sabers clashed, Maul parried and cut through Vader's wrist, cutting off the Sith Lord's hand. Vader fell to the ground on his back. "The great tale of Anakin Skywalker ends here." Maul readied his blade for the final strike,

"Drop it!" A familiar voice called from behind Maul, Starkiller stood there, his lightsaber ignited. Maul started to chuckle,

"Is this one of your pets Vader? Oh how delightful!" Maul approached Starkiller, "You are but a boy, what makes you think you can contend with a Sith Lord?"

"This is how." Starkiller bent over, he felt the force surge through him, he released his energy, an explosion of force power sent Maul careening into the mud houses. "You are but an old man, what makes you think you can contend with me?" Starkiller mocked, Vader frantically searched for his saber, using his left hand to scavenge through debris, his hand- still holding the saber was underneath his cape. He grabbed the saber with his left hand, he couldn't stand- his knee joint wouldn't allow it. Maul appeared from the wreckage, he ignited his saber and charged at Starkiller, the apprentice deflected the attack and parried with an onslaught of Shien, Form V attacks. Aggressively striking at Maul, the aging Sith could not keep up, Starkiller swiped down, cutting of Maul's hands, he picked up his saber, forming an "X" around Maul's neck. "Shall I destroy him master?" Vader struggled to rise, he limped to the two men. Vader motioned Starkiller to leave, Vader ignited his saber,

"And so the tale of the failed Sith Lord named Maul comes to an end." Vader hacked at his neck, Maul's head rolled to Vader's feet. Vader lifted his boot and crushed his decapitated cranium. Blood spurted and curdled at Vader's feet, brain matter exploded onto the ground. Vader felt his satisfaction, he turned to Starkiller, his apprentice stood there- stunned. "Leave before the fleet arrives." Vader said to his apprentice, Starkiller stumbled and fled off to his ship, Vader saw in the sky, The Emperor's shuttle...


	8. Vader- Part 8

Vader deactivated his saber as the shuttle landed, the boarding ramp sank into the ground, five Imperial guards, dressed in their red robes- armed with vibro staffs marched out from the shuttle. Vader knelt to greet the Emperor, he walked with a cane,

"Rise." The Emperor strode through the village, silent. Vader followed closely, limping. Palpatine turned his head to Vader, "Tarkin informed me of your insolence. How you disobeyed a direct order."

"Master, Maul was a threat to-"

"I do not want to hear about Maul. He was weak and foolish to challenge you, but you are more foolish for accepting the challenge." Palpatine cut Vader off, "while you were toying with these petty excuses for force-wielders, the rebels attacked again." Vader felt a nervous tension roll through his body,

"What did they attack my Master."

"Sullust, they captured the facility. Because of your foolishness they now have Imperial walkers and tanks." The Emperor shot at Vader. Vader hung his head,

"Are they still at Sullust?"

"Yes, and you will go and destroy them, my fleet is at your disposal." Palpatine gripped Vader by the throat with the force, "Do not fail me Lord Vader." The Emperor released his grip, "Tarkin awaits you on the Death Star." The Emperor boarded his ship and the shuttle blasted into space. Vader limped to his ship and boarded it, he put in the coordinates to Kashyyyk and let the autopilot fly.

The space station was nearing completion, Wookies labored day and night to complete the planetary weapon. Vader was toying with his knee servo, fixing it as his ship landed in the Death Star's hangar bay. Han Solo stood near the ship to greet Vader,

"Lord Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin awaits you in the conference room."

"Very well." Vader walked away from the young pilot. Vader entered the conference room, a shiny black round table was in the center of it, Tarkin was engaged in a holopad, he looked up and met Vader's eyes.

"Lord Vader." He mocked,

"You told The Emperor." Vader's voice was ice- cutting through the room,

"Did you expect otherwise?" Tarkin laid the holopad on the table. "Sometimes a pet requires behavioral modification." Tarkin chuckled. Vader's anger grew,

"I am no pet."

"Ah yes, that is where you are wrong. You always were so arrogant Anakin." How did Tarkin know of his identity? That name stung Vader in his ears. "Always quick to solidify your power. You have no power, you are my dog. I have power over you now Skywalker-" Vader gripped Tarkin's neck tightly with the force,

"If I have no power, then why are you gasping for air?" Tarkin reached and pressed a small red button on the control panel of the table, small metallic arms shot from the ceiling. Lightning bolts shot from the arms and hit Vader, the Sith Lord crumbled to his knees, roaring in pain.

"I HAVE THE POWER VADER! I CONTROL YOU!" Tarkin stood over the helpless Vader triumphantly. Vader squirmed trying to escape the barrage of electricity hitting him, his efforts were futile.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU TARKIN!"

"Oh I bet you will." Tarkin laughed maniacally. The conference room began to shake, the chair were thrown against the walls, shattering into pieces, the metallic panels that lined the walls were crumbling. The metallic arms fell from the ceiling into a scrap heap. Vader rose, white smoke rising from his cloak, he turned to Tarkin and ignited his lightsaber,

"The Emperor will not miss you much." Vader drew closer to Tarkin,

"You wouldn't dare lay your hands on a Grand Moff of the Imperial Navy! There are surveillance devices in this room!" Vader waved his hand,

"Not any more. And I will not have to lay a hand on you Governor. Squad 0567: report to the conference room immediately." Vader became much larger than Tarkin, staring him down and looming over him,

"What are you doing Vader?" Tarkin's voice bellowed nervousness, a squad of Stormtroopers busted through the door, lining up in front of Vader- puzzled. Vader waved his hand,

"Governor Tarkin is a traitor and must be destroyed." The Stormtroopers repeated,

"Governor Tarkin is a traitor and must be destroyed." They raised their weapons.

"Wait, Vader! Please!" Tarkin collapsed onto his knees, begging. The troops awaited for Vader's command,

"Fire." Blaster fire lit up the room, through the smoke Vader saw his lifeless body, sprawled against the shiny black floor. Vader walked over to the corpse, plucked out a chunk of Tarkin's hair and placed it in a small vial. "You will eject Governor Tarkin's body into the garbage chute, you will then proceed to fire upon each other until none of you are left alive." Vader waved his hand once more and they obeyed,

"It will be done my lord." The squad commander sounded. Vader opened his communications,

"Mara, there is a shuttle waiting in the hangar, you must accompany me to Kamino."

"Oh really? Have you finally come to your senses?" She said playfully,

"Shut up and get on board." Vader closed communications. He darted to the hangar, he boarded the shuttle, Mara was already there, changing into a different outfit.

"Lord Vader! Sheesh, you'd think a Sith Lord would knock once and awhile!" She lowered her garments, "forget it, I have no shame." Vader glared at her, yet he was entranced by her. Her flowing red hair making its way down to her chest area. She strided to Vader, sensually. Vader felt an awkward warmness.

"Your lack of shame is disturbing." Vader kept his stoic figure. She traced her hand along his chest.

"I feel you Ani." Mara looked into Vader's eyes. He grew in anger, he gripped her by the wrists and tossed her aside.

"Your attempts are futile child!" Vader bolted for the cockpit,

"Was it something I said?" The shuttle lifted off the ground and sailed into space. Vader marked the coordinates in the navigational computer and pushed the accelerator. The ship zoomed into hyperspace, Mara plopped down into the co-pilot's seat,

"What's your deal? Do you hate me?" She asked, Vader folded his arms and remained silent, "stupid question, I know you don't." Vader shot her a look and stood over her menacingly,

"You know nothing child!" He roared. He sat back down into the pilot seat,

"Really? Because I know, if you hated me; my corpse would be lying in that Alderaan market. And guess what? I'm still here honey! You don't have it in you to kill me. 'Cuz you like me Vader. Yet you seem to always deny me." She swiveled in her chair for amusement,

"Love and attraction is not something I care for." Vader remarked, Mara looked at the Sith Lord,

"You're in love with someone else…" Her voice trailed off.

"The most beautiful woman ever to exist, yes I am." Mara hung her head,

"She's gone isn't she? It was Queen Amidala wasn't it?" Vader turned to her, astounded- "We heard stories of her being killed on Mustafar, the same place where everyone thought you had died. Now it makes sense." Mara rose from the chair and paced into the other room of the shuttle. The ship halted out of hyperspace, the blue planet was just the same as Vader remembered it, he steered the ship through the atmosphere, nearing the capital city. He landed the shuttle,

"Stay put on the ship, I will return." Mara nodded, her face spelt sadness. Vader ignored it and walked down the boarding ramp, it was pouring, thick raindrops hit Vader's helmet, he entered the compound, Lama-Su stood there with his advisor to greet Vader,

"Lord Vader, your presence is unexpected. What brings you to Kamino?" His voice was soft but stern,

"I want a clone." Vader retorted,

"I'm sorry m'lord, the Jango Fett strand-"

"I do not want a Jango Fett clone." He held up the vial with Tarkin's hair in it, "I want a clone of Governor Tarkin completely and utterly loyal to me. And I only care for one." Lama-Su put out his large gray hand, Vader placed the vial into his hand.

"I suppose this DNA sample will do. Very well Lord Vader. I suppose you have the necessary credits for this project?" Lama-Su pushed for his money,

"If I recover the stolen cloning facilities and the strand, you will carry through with the process." Vader waved his hand,

"Of course m'lord!" Lama-Su cheered at the offer.

"I expect the clone completed in three cycles, I want _an exact copy._ Do I make myself clear?" The Kaminoan nodded fearful of the Sith Lord. Vader strided back to his shuttle, Mara sat on a transport bench, she looked up at Vader. The Sith Lord reached for his helmet, slowly removing the apparatus and dropping it to the ground, his bare and scarred face naked of it's prison. Mara rushed and embraced Vader, kissing the Sith repeatedly, Vader felt his humanity leave him, he leaned into Mara: _I'm so sorry Padme._


	9. Vader- Part 9

"You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force! Not leave it in darkness!" Vader looked up at his master, the hot coals stung his chest, he reached out with his remaining hand,

"I HATE YOU!" Vader yelled through his fierce pain. Obi-Wan looked down on the befallen Sith Lord, his eyes beginning to tear,

"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you…"

Vader's eyes widened as he sat up quickly, awaking from his dream. He looked over to his right, Mara was piloting the ship into the Executor's hangar,

"You're awake, I was beginning to think that I had finally slain the beast with my… irresistible charm!" She playfully said, Vader did not respond- contemplating his own thoughts,

 _No. Padme, I'm sorry._ He trailed off into his grief.

"Goodbye for now, M'lord." Mara descended the boarding ramp of the shuttle, Vader watched as she scurried off beyond the hangar. Vader made his way to the bridge, Lieutenant Piett was in command, he rushed over to Vader,

"M'lord, where have you been? I can't seem to find Governor Tarkin anywhere!" His voice was flustered and full of fear.

"Governor Tarkin is on leave, he's on assignment from the Emperor himself. I am in command."

"Very well M'lord, the fleet is awaiting your orders."

"Tell all starships to converge on Sullust, move the ship. And prepare all ground units for a surface attack." Vader turned to his left, "General Veers, prepare your men."

"Yes m'lord." Vader walked toward the massive display window. He felt the ship zoom into hyperspace. He closed his eyes and reached out with the force, he heard a long forgotten voice,

"Promise me that you will train the boy." Qui-Gon was slipping from life,

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan's voice was full of sadness,

"He… is… the chosen one… he will bring balance… train him…" Qui-Gon took his final breath.

"M'lord, all the troops are ready, your transport awaits." Vader refocused himself, he brushed past Piett and stormed into the transport. Stormtroopers surrounded him, their glistening white armor reflected the flashing red light in the transport. When the ship landed, it's huge cargo bay doors slid open, a gust of hot wind swept through the ship, Vader walked off of the ship, he glanced to his left and right; battalions of troops, walkers and tanks of every kind amassed behind him. They marched toward the insurgent base. General Veers sounded on comm,

"M'lord the insurgent leaders wish to speak with you, in person. They want to meet you on the ridge just overlooking the base about a click away from our position."

"I will go, alone." Vader walked away from the garrison, he marched up the small volcanic ridge, he spotted the base, the insurgents vandalized the walkers held at the production queue, four speeders made their way to the ridge. A tall, muscular Jedi led the pack, Vader recognized this Jedi… Windu. The speeders abruptly came to a halt in front of Vader. Vader noticed Windu's changes, a giant scar was plastered across one side of the Jedi's face, rendering one eye useless, the hand Vader cut off- now replaced with a crude cybernetic, his robes were slightly tattered.

"Man, and I thought I looked like poodoo, what happened to you? Chosen one…" Mace sneered at Vader,

"You are supposed to be dead." Vader fired back,

"As are you Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker has been dead for quite some time. I will now personally see to your imminent destruction." Vader reached for his saber.

"We are not here to fight. I want something Vader." Mace called out,

"What could a failed Jedi Master want?" Vader tensed up.

"I want all the credits you have. Running an army is a tough job you know." Mace toyed with his fingernails. Vader activated his communication's array,

"General Veers, move in for attack!" Vader reached for his saber and ignited it. The four aimed their weapons at Vader, Mace ignited his saber.

"This could've ended peacefully!" Windu yelled,

"There is no peace, without war Master Windu." Vader chopped through the three security guards to either side of Windu. The Jedi and Sith circled one another,

"I trusted you Skywalker, we all trusted you!"

"The Jedi were corrupt, they were an abomination to galactic peace." Vader steadied his hand, the sounds of battle rang through the thick, molten air. Windu swung at Vader, Vader caught Windu's blade with his own. The two sabers crashed together, Windu was struggling, old and out of practice he desperately swung at Vader's helmet, the Sith lord ducked and parried. Windu engaged Vader in a saber lock,

"You've grown strong… and slow Skywalker!" Mace grinded his teeth together,

"I am more powerful than you could ever imagine!" Vader disengaged and sent an onslaught of attacks at Windu, the Jedi Master deflecting all. Windu's defense was stout, his offense was lacking, Vader knew he had to draw him in. "You are weak old man, your frailty is no match for the power of the darkside!" Vader readied his defensive stance.

"I think you're overestimating your abilities- something you've always done." Mace retorted,

"It's amusing to believe that you taunt me- yet the Jedi Order is distinguished and your friends have all been destroyed! You failed, Master Windu; you failed the Order and the brothers and sisters you swore to protect! If you were alive, then why not fight… you coward." Windu's eyes filled with fire, he charged Vader, swinging his saber at Vader's head,

"YOU- YOU DID THIS, YOU DID ALL OF THIS YOU TRAITOR!" Windu's strikes became heavy and powerful, Vader felt his strength amass.

"IT IS YOU WHO IS THE TRAITOR! YOU'RE A TRAITOR TO THE REPUBLIC!" Vader kept blocking Windu's attacks. They brought their sabers down upon each other, their sabers crashed together, each pushing with great force,

"There is no Republic because of you!" Windu spit in Vader's face. Vader heard the sound of a speeder bike headed towards him,

"RWRRRAAAARRR!" A giant burly creature leaped from it's vehicle and tackled Vader to the ground. _A Wookie._ Vader thought, the Wookie roared at Windu,

"Thank you old friend!" Mace hopped on his speeder and rode back to the base. Vader stood, his lightsaber was laying on the ground behind the Wookie.

"Move you pathetic beast." Vader commanded, the Wookie lashed out, and backhanded Vader ten feet backwards. Vader landed with a loud thud, he rose quickly to his feet, he clenched his fist, the Wookie did the same, they swung simultaneously- knocking each other in the face, both flying back. Vader regained himself mid-air. The Wookie rose and roared it's name, "Wembaoa. Your tribe will remember you for your valor, prepare to die!" Vader charged at Wembaoa, the Wookie did the same, their hands met, pushing against each other. Vader felt the weight and strength of the mighty beast, Vader called out through the force, it gave him strength, he disengaged, kneed Wembaoa in the stomach, the Wookie collapsed to his knees. Vader readied a punch and swung at the Wookie's head, Wembaoa fell to the ground. Vader called his lightsaber through the force, the weapon met his hand, he ignited it and stabbed it through Wembaoa's head. "Puny being." Vader said to himself as he mounted one of the remaining speeder bikes, he rode to the Imperial front line, drop shields were put down as makeshift cover. He dismounted the bike,

"Lord Vader is here!" A trooper sounded, the entire garrison hollered with praise,

"Commander, tell your troops to move up, have the walkers flanking the advancing troops, we are taking this base." Vader ignited his saber as he marched forward, blaster fire focused on the Sith lord. Vader caught shots with his hand, deflected fire back at the enemy with his saber and encouraged his troops. Stormtrooper after stormtrooper fell beside him. Vader cut away at insurgent squads, making his way toward the base entrance. An insurgent grunt stepped in front of Vader and held his blaster up, Vader cut the weapon in two- deactivated his saber, grappled the soldier and crushed him over his knee. A loud crunching sound came from the soldier's body as Vader broke him. The base was taking immense damage from the Imperial AT-AT's, suddenly, an electric blue bubble covered the base entirely. A trooper shrugged and walked through the shield, his body disintegrated upon touch. "ALL GARRISON'S FALL BACK, THE SHIELD IS DESTRUCTIVE!" Vader commanded over comm. Vader's battalion marched backward, keeping the insurgent base at their front. "Commander, set up a forward command base every click around the base, I want nothing in or out." Vader commanded.

 _I almost had you, if it weren't for that blasted Wookie_.


	10. Vader- Part 10

Vader stood atop the forward command base, the attack on the base turned into a siege. The Imperial forces spent four cycles on Sullust, firing artillery shells into the shield. Vader folded his arms and watched as his troops moved crates and patrolled the outside area. He peered inside the Insurgent base, he sensed no movement… _What are you playing at Windu?_ Vader thought. He descended from the base, he walked toward the shield- every trooper was staring at him. Suddenly, the shield started to retract. Vader watched as the bubble corralled itself into the generator. Vader grabbed his saber and reluctantly walked into the compound. A garrison of Stormtroopers followed Vader,

"Find them." Vader commanded, the compound courtyard was empty, silent. Vader looked about his surroundings, he felt out with the force- he felt no life other than his troops.

"M'Lord, you might want to see this!" A trooper from behind the barracks called out. Vader met the squadron of soldiers behind the barracks, they huddled around a gigantic metallic latch in the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vader demanded an answer,

"M'lord, they used the coolant chambers to evacuate the base, there are signs of mass movement." Vader's fury grew, his temper grew firey.

"THEY RETREATED?!" Vader's troops winced at his outburst, "Where does this chamber lead?" The trooper hesitated,

"The shipping transports, they only have light security and Imperial pass codes… the fleet wouldn't have known it was the insurgents." Vader eyed the trooper, he ignited his lightsaber and slashed at the soldier's chest. Vader turned and walked back toward the Imperial forces…

Thousands of Years Ago

"M'lord, what do you see?" A dark figure kneeled before a great old man, perched in a bone throne. His beard reached his midsection, wrinkles covered his forehead and face, he had grey eyes. The old man blinked a few times,

"I see great suffering, I see a great Jedi, and a greater Sith. Born of the force… Mother of Moons…" The old man staggered, he grasped his chest, the kneeling figure rose to help him,

"What happened?"

"I have seen a great many things young one, but nothing as fearful as this sight. Thousands dead, even more in hiding. HE IS COMING!" The old man shouted in fear,

"I will protect you my master!" The younger man ensured,

"No Exar, he is far more powerful than you… He will destroy both Jedi and Sith… and bring order."

"Who can challenge me?! No one, what is this great warrior's name?" Exar Kun became furious,

"Skywalker. His name is Skywalker."

Vader looked out of the window, Coruscant was blazing hot in the summer, he saw the heat rising from the pavement below him. The door slid open behind him, Vader kneeled,

"My master." Palpatine's face spelt disgust, he walked past Vader and sat in his chair,

"You let them escape Vader. Now Master Windu and his merry batch of 'freedom fighters' have free reign to incite terror wherever they please, all because of your stupidity!" Spit soared from the Emperor's mouth, hurling into the desk in front of him,

"I did not anticipate there being an escape route." Palpatine let out a snort of laughter, his face became stone,

"Have I ever told you the story of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" Vader did not utter a word, "Sith holocrons label him as a wise teacher, because of his great knowledge of the dark side… despite his wiseness and his so-called knowledge; he lacked vision. He did not _anticipate_ his murder at his own apprentice's hand." Palpatine swiveled in his chair and twiddled his fingers together. "You shall remain on the hunt for Master Windu, he shall not escape." The Emperor waved his hand, Vader exited, departing for his ship.

He sat in his chamber, meditating,

 _Beware a New Hope._ The Father's voice rang in his head, Vader saw flashes of explosions, clashing sabers and finally the Empire falling at the hands of a Rebellion. He opened his eyes, he thought back to Yoda's words: _The future, always in motion it is._ He thought of this often- reflecting on his past. The metallic arm lowered his mask onto his head, he breathed heavily into it. His pressurized chamber rose, revealing Mara Jade.

"M'lord." She put her hands on her hips,

"Speak." Vader replied,

"Gosh, no need to be cold, especially around me… I haven't seen you in five cycles!" She scurried towards him, he force pushed her backwards,

"No. Not again." Mara's face grew dark, overcome with rejection.

"Why not? Last time you happened to enjoy it."

"That _never happened_. Do you understand me? You're nothing more than the Emperor's toy, you are expendable." Vader rose from his seat in a fury, Mara turned and bolted for the door, she turned back to Vader,

"If I am merely his toy, what does that make you? His pet? His attack dog? You're no better than I Vader." She darted out of the room, Vader yelled in anger, he punched the back of his seat, blowing a hole right in the center of it. Vader dashed for the door, in pursuit of Mara, he tailed her down a hallway nearing the ship's reactor. He rounded a corner, and entered the reactor core, she was nowhere to be seen. Vader peered his head around, nothing. He heard the sound of a lightsaber ignition, he turned to the sound, Mara stood in the doorway, stood in a combative stance.

"You dare test me girl?" Vader grit his teeth and ignited his saber, Mara charged Vader, he caught her attack with his weapon, spinning out of the attack. Vader swung at her arm, she ducked and rolled backwards. Vader pushed his advance, the two stood on a narrow catwalk over the reactor, the fall seemed endless. Mara rose to her feet and aimed for Vader's head, he deflected and parried- sending Mara flying, she landed on her back, "You are weak young one. Don't make me destroy you." Mara swatted Vader's lightsaber away from her neck and hopped to her feet. Vader advanced further, pressing his attacks, Mara could not sustain her defense- Vader's strength surpassed her's, she put up her saber in a futile attempt to deflect strikes; Vader merely swatted her saber away as if it were a toy. Mara summoned all her strength and swung at Vader's midsection, he dodged and sliced her across her right arm and leg.

"AGH!" Mara dropped to the floor of the catwalk, her saber flew out of her hands and into the reactor.

"You shall never see me again. Now leave before I kill you." Vader deactivated his saber and strided for the ship's bridge. Piett greeted him,

"M'lord, Admiral Ozzel was assigned to the Executor, he's over there." Piett pointed to a small- slightly overweight man, with a grey and black mustache. Vader looked at Piett,

"Give the Admiral my regards. And command him to send the fleet to Tatooine. I have business to discuss with a hut." Vader walked away from Piett and made a beeline to the viewing window. He clutched his hands behind his back,

"WHAT!" Vader heard the Admiral shriek, footsteps neared Vader, the Sith lord turned, "M'lord, the Executor is supposed to be going to Ryloth to search the besieged Imperial Embassy, we cannot go to Tatooine!" Vader gripped Ozzel by his throat and lifted him in the air,

"The Executor shall go to Tatooine. If not, then you will die!" Vader squeezed harder,

"Okay! The ship will go to Tatooine!" Ozzel uttered. Vader released him, Ozzel fell to the ground gasping for air. He looked up at Vader,

"Are you offended Admiral?" Vader mocked,

"Quite frankly…" Ozzel looked around the bridge, all of the officers had a grim look on their faces, one of them slowly shook his head, "No Lord Vader, your graciousness is duly noted." Ozzel pulled at his uniform, straightening it. Vader turned to the window, he saw Mara's ship, it slowly moved away from the Executor, and disappeared into hyperspace. Vader stared at the floor, lost in thought. Suddenly the Super Star Destroyer took off into hyperspace, speeding towards it's destination. Vader felt his heart slowly drop as they neared Tatooine. The ship abruptly halted, the small beige planet hung in space, a golden hue lined it.

 _Home._ Vader boarded his shuttle and took off- heading toward the Dune sea.

The rocky landscape and bursts of sand reminded Vader why he hated this place, he hated sand. He hated the Tuskens, he hated the slavers and most of all; he hated himself. Vader walked along a dirt road within a canyon, he saw the palace from the ridge he stood on. He marched towards the palace, he neared the enormous fortress with a hard heart, remembering his mother… how Jabba and Gardula the Hutt sold them into slavery. Vader approached the massive durasteel door. A small probe-like droid popped out of the door,

"Youka, coo kahe heee?" The droid relayed,

"I wish to speak to your Master." Vader replied. The droid slid back into the door, Vader heard the sounds of gigantic gears turning, slowly the door rose, light flooded the dark passageway. Vader's silhouette grew as the door rose, he stepped into the palace, walking cautiously across the sandy floor. Gamorrean guards stood a few feet in front of him, they crossed their weapons, not allowing Vader to pass. Vader looked at either of them, reached out with the Force and choked them to death. He stepped over their lifeless bodies and proceeded to the lounge. Soft cantina music played as Vader entered, the whole room stopped and focused on Vader as he walked to the center of the room. The great Hutt was splayed across his throne, licking his lips as he watched his slave at his side. The Hutt's head rose to meet Vader's eyes.

"Ah, bu woe Hehon Vader. Haku cuova woy Jee gee du kotky bu kacmaheatkha baa sahuaka?" (Ah, the famous Darth Vader. What pleasure do I have in hosting the emperor's pet?) Jabba reached for his toad, wrangling the small creature into his mouth and down his gullet.

"I wish to speak to you, alone." Vader heard the sound of blasters being armed.

"An wonkee lwaa Jee? Doth uba wata dah aweleoi D'emperiolo yanee? Woy Jee tee wamma mah taxes?" (And why should I? Are you here on official Imperial business? Did I not pay my taxes?) The lounge burst into a raucous uproar of laughter. Jabba chuckled his slow, dragged out laugh. Vader's fury was building, he did not have time for this insolence. He gripped Jabba's neck with the force,

"You will instruct everyone in this room to leave, and I shall speak to you alone!" Vader's grip became tighter, Jabba motioned for Vader to stop,

"Uba nakiy wa koucaue bargon Beh. Veee doptkee!" (You drive a hard bargain Sith. Everyone out!) Blasters lowered as the lounge patrons scurried out. The lounge was silent, only for the heavy breathing of both Vader and Jabba. "Hee, haku doth gee kanieh Lorda Vader?" (So, what is thy bidding Lord Vader?) Jabba sarcastically said,

"I require your best bounty hunter, I have a mission that must be dealt with privately." Vader sneered back at Jabba,

"Uba banag mah yuna murishani? Boba Fett doth mee yae, cheska kaa baua Jee koee yauma bu Kacmahea du?" (You want my best bounty hunter? Boba Fett is your man, is there anything else I may assist the Empire in?) Jabba picked at his fingernails,

"No, tell your bounty hunter to meet me at these coordinates at this time." Vader tossed Jabba a holopad. Vader strided from the palace, he mounted his speeder- Vader rode across the desert, knowing where he was going, he came to a stop on a ridge overlooking a small valley. Tents were set up, camp fires were ablaze, sending smoke into the Tatooine sky. Vader unbuckled his saber from his belt,

 _Filthy animals._ He watched as Tusken children played in the dusk of the binary suns. Vader descended from the ridge and made a beeline toward the small tent village. He saw a small child hiding behind a tent, unaware of Vader's presence, he advanced towards the child, ignited his lightsaber and stuck his weapon through the small child's torso. Vader continued, he cut a hole into the adjacent tent, he chopped down another child and its mother, their shrieks alerted the men. Vader brushed past the entrance of the tent, three Tusken warriors greeted him, aiming their cycler rifles at Vader, he stepped forward and swung his saber, chopping all three in one swipe. Vader lifted the campfire and hurled it into a clump of tents, the fabric went up in flames. The screams of agony filled the air as Vader continued through the village, cutting down anything he saw.

"Enough Vader!" A voice called from behind Vader as he lifted a Tusken woman into the air by her throat, he turned; Sharad Hett. The Tusken Jedi stood there, his sabers ignited,

"I presumed you dead." Vader crushed the woman's windpipe and tossed her to the side.

"You should've never sent a boy to do your job. You're weak Vader. Prying upon innocent people- slaughtering women and children." The two circled each other,

"Innocent? You Tusken animals are never innocent!" Vader's anger grew, he was reaching his breaking point.

"Look at those bodies Vader, look at these people! They've been praying that Anakin Skywalker never returns, and then you show up… we don't get a break." Hett charged Vader, they collided sabers, Vader pushed with all of his strength. They disengaged their saber lock, Vader swiped at Hett's feet, he dodged and parried Vader. The Jedi and Sith exchanged blows, the sparks from their sabers ignited another fire, they were surrounded by it.

"You will perish, as your family will!" Vader thrust his saber forward quickly, quickly enough to penetrate Hett's defenses. Vader's saber stuck into Hett, the Jedi went down onto his knees, Vader summoned his power and extinguished the fire. The tusken people looked mortified at the sight of Hett's defeat. "AND NOW, HIS MASK!" Vader yanked the raggedy covering off of Hett, the Tuskens turned away in disgust. "You are banished Sharad Hett." Vader kicked him off of his saber, Hett fell to the ground, barely breathing. Vader looked around him, and continued his purge into the night.


	11. Vader- Part 11

Vader watched the sun rise over the rocky cliffside, bodies of fallen Tusken raiders were strewn across the land. The fires burnt out, only smoke rose from the ashes, a slight breeze whipped up Vader's cloak. He looked at his hands, dried blood stained the black leather,

 _They deserved everything._ Vader heard a speeder approaching him, he turned to the sound, a man in battle-scarred Mandalorian armor dismounted his vehicle. He wore a jetpack and he carried his weapon in his hand,

"I presume you're the guy?" The man said,

"And I presume you're the bounty hunter." Vader replied,

"I got a name- Boba Fett. I know who you are, no need for an introduction." Boba waved Vader off as if he were a child, "What's this mission Jabba tells me about?" Fett squatted onto an adjacent boulder, awaiting Vader's response.

"An Insurgent group of rogue clones and a Jedi have been wreaking havoc in the outer rim, I want to know the location of their base, find it and report back to me."

"I hope you got the credits, dealing with Jedi is a risky business." Boba toyed with his weapon,

"Credits aren't a problem." Vader threw a small sack at Boba's feet, the bounty hunter reached out and picked it up,

"Ten thousand? You must really wanna kill these guys."

"I want to do more than just kill them." Vader's voice trailed off as he stared at a decrepit Tusken body.

"You did this?" Boba inquired,

"Perhaps I did."

"Remind me not to piss you off." Boba chuckled as he mounted his speeder and rode out of sight. Vader mounted his speeder and zoomed towards his shuttle,

"Starkiller, meet me on the Executor, I wish to discuss something." Vader relayed over comm,

"Yes my master." The young boy responded. Vader made his way to his chambers on the Executor, he slumped into his meditation chamber, and waited. Eventually the door slid open, Starkiller strided in and kneeled before Vader.

"Sharad Hett. You destroyed him?"

"M'lord, I told you when we left for Malastare that I killed him." Starkiller tensed up,

"LIAR!" Vader's fury was boiling over, "I went to Tatooine and slaughtered a whole village! He was there defending them! You failed me…" Vader took a step towards Starkiller, the young boy winced in fear,

"M'lord I'm so sorry! He was too powerful!" Starkiller retreated to a corner of the room.

"You have failed me for the last time boy!" Vader ignited his lightsaber and stabbed Starkiller through the abdomen.

"I saved you… Maul would've destroyed you…" Starkiller fell to his knees.

"And I thank you for your service." Vader swiped at Starkiller's head, his face was in a perpetual state of fear as it rolled off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

Three Weeks Later…

Vader glanced around the dimly lit office. Tarkin sat adjacent to him, the Emperor glared at the both of them,

"You allowed one of your pilots to defect, and escape with a Wookie?!" The Emperor's voice was ice in Vader's veins.

"Captain Solo was too swift for our primary defenses m'lord." Tarkin rushed to defend Vader,

"My master, Captain Solo will be hunted down. He will not escape this time." Vader assured Palpatine,

"Why must there always be a next time Vader? You let Master Windu escape- and you will kill him the next time. You let one of your finest pilots defect- and you will kill him the next time. Your failure is noted. Leave my presence." The Emperor grit his teeth at Vader. Vader stood and marched out of the room. Vader was silent the shuttle ride and as he stood at the front of the bridge, he looked through the Executor's windows, watching as the trade ships landed and exited Coruscant. He heard footsteps nearing him, a spur clicked with each footstep, Vader turned to the sound, Boba Fett stood before him,

"I found your rebels. They're all hold up on Dantooine, some abandoned mining facility, they seem unaware of your surveillance."

"Very well, here is the rest of your-"

"Hold on, the Jedi there… it's Mace Windu right?"

"Yes." Boba took a step near Vader,

"Let me go with you, I want to see his final breath. And keep those credits, I'm volunteering." Vader was skeptical,

"Why do you want him dead?"

"Dead? I want more than that… I want his head on a pike!"

"Very well, you shall be allowed to garrison with the troops. Admiral Ozzel, prepare the fleet- we're going to Dantooine." The pudgy man nodded his head, Vader felt the ship zoom into hyperspace, Fett stood next to Vader as they looked through the window, watching the stars fly by. The Executor abruptly came to a stop, the blue planet glinted in the starlight. The bridge officers scurried to their panels, communicating to the landing ground forces, Vader followed Fett onto his ship, the two joined the forces on the ground. Battalion after battalion lined the field, AT-AT's towered over the garrison, "ALL MARCH!" Vader gave the signal, he spearheaded the massive invading force. The facility stood within a small valley, Vader's forces marched through the narrow pathway. The garrison was about 200 yards away from the facility, Vader heard a single command,

"FIRE!" A volley of blaster bolts blitzed Vader's troops, he ignited his saber, deflecting shot after shot,

"General Veers, have your walkers demolish the front entrance, we must gain access to the facility!" Vader commanded, Boba Fett stood next to him, firing wildly at the facility. Giant boulders lined the walkway, "All forces drive around the boulders, hug them and use them as cover- draw closer to the facility." Vader commanded over comm. He moved with the sea of stormtroopers. The AT-AT's fired into the facility walls, they burst into flames, crumbling to the ground. "CHARGE!" Vader sprinted through his troops, he saw Fett sail over his head, using his two forces collided into a melee. Vader engaged the insurgent troops, cutting down one after another, bodies surrounded the battlefield, littering the fresh grass in the valley. Vader saw a plume of fire erupt from his right, Boba Fett incinerated five enemies before his eyes. He joined Fett, they fought side by side, demolishing countless amounts of soldiers in their wake. Vader saw lightsabers in the distance, he motioned over to Fett to follow, the two pushed through the battlefield, and ended in a clearing, five Jedi fought tirelessly, swinging at Imperial soldiers. Windu outpaced them all, taking down troops by the threes. One of the Jedi noticed Vader,

"It's Darth Vader!" The young trainee seemed to soil his clothing. Mace turned to Vader,

"And so you have found us, you will not win Vader. We have the force! We outnumber you." Windu boasted.

"I'd say we're evenly matched." Boba exclaimed, the group of Jedi surrounded Vader and Fett, the two stood back to back, circling around. Three Jedi, including Windu engaged Vader; the Sith lord toyed with them,

"Master Windu cannot save you. Join me, and I will show you power!" Vader tempted the padawans. Windu charged Vader, pushing aside the other Jedi. Their sabers locked together,

"I'm going to kill you Skywalker, just like you killed my brothers and sisters!" Mace pushed down on Vader, the Sith lord pushed back- releasing his strength, the sabers disengaged- Windu stumbled to the ground, the two padawans stood to defend him.

"Cute." Vader swiped at their midsections, cutting them into pieces.

"NOOO!" Windu hopped to his feet, the two exchanged strikes. The sounds of their sabers were phased out due to the massive battle around them, sparks flew from their weapons. Suddenly a massive explosion burst behind Vader, knocking him over, Windu rose his saber to strike Vader down- Boba zoomed and tackled the Jedi master, sending him flying five feet into the air. The Jedi regained his balance, "And who are you? One of his pets?" Mace mocked Boba,

"I'm your worst nightmare." Boba sent his wrist rocket at Windu, the Jedi master redirected it into a crowd of stormtroopers adjacent to them. Vader engaged Windu once more, unleashing an offensive onslaught, Boba joined Vader at his side and sent flames flying at Windu, he pushed Vader aside and snuffed the flames with the force, Vader swung at his head, Windu deflected and countered, cutting at Vader's leg. The Sith lord lost his balance and fell to one knee. Windu brought his saber down onto Vader, Vader caught the blade with his hand.

"What? How is that possible!?" Windu pushed harder down onto Vader, the Sith lord rose and swatted the blade away. Vader swung at Windu, the two engaged once more, exchanging a series of blows and parries. Windu was growing fatigued, his forces were pushed farther into the facility, his numbers were decreasing rapidly. Boba and Vader advanced towards the retreating Jedi.

"There is nowhere to go, you will die here Master Windu." Vader sneered. Mace charged at the pair, Vader countered his attack and sliced his across the chest,

"AGHHHH!" Windu wailed in pain, he breathed heavily, "I will not… die… easily…"

"Oh that's half the fun!" Boba ran at Windu, the Jedi swung, Boba ducked and punched him in the side. "You took the one thing I loved… You killed my father!" Windu desperately swung at Boba, Vader sliced at Windu's hand and chopped it clean off. The robotic limb surged into pieces in the dirt. Vader watched as Windu tried to crawl to his saber, using only one hand, dragging his body across the dirt. Vader picked his saber up off of the ground and handed it to Boba. "Vader, get him on his knees." Vader obeyed, and forced Windu onto his knees, his face was bloody, his wounds cauterized and smoking.

"I don't know your father scum!" Windu spat blood at Boba's feet,

"DO YOU KNOW NOW?!" Boba removed his helmet, it all made sense to Vader now. Jango Fett's unaltered clone…

"The bounty hunter. HA! He died easy, I think you watched… didn't you?" Windu mocked Fett,

"This saber killed my father, and now… it will kill you." Boba ignited the saber and sliced Windu's head off, the Jedi's head rolled in the dirt as his body went limp and fell to the ground. The sound of blaster fire died down, the remaining insurgent forces laid down their weapons. Boba reached for his helmet, and stood next to Vader, "If you don't mind, I would like to keep the saber."

"Consider it your pay." Vader clipped his saber onto his belt and strided for his shuttle…

Smoke rose over the demolished base, the sun crept over the small hillside, the stench of burned flesh and rotting corpses filled the air. Vader stood on the boarding ramp of his shuttle, watching his soldiers destroy the remaining clone insurgents. Boba Fett stood next to Vader, his blaster at his side,

"I have another job for you bounty hunter, find Han Solo- and his wookie, bring them to me." Vader did not make eye contact with Boba,

"Hefty price for a Wookie." Boba toyed with his blaster,

"Your pay will be considerable." Vader assured, Boba nodded his head and marched to his ship, "Don't you require any information?"

"No, his name says it all- he's a Solo; easy to find royalty." Boba boarded _Slave 1_ and the ship zoomed into space. Vader became lost in his own thoughts, her hair- flowing in the soft Naboo breeze, her smile lighting his darkness- her love… betraying him.

 _Padme._ Vader was entranced by her, forever in love… forever in sadness.


	12. Vader- Part 12

AUTHOR: So I made a mistake with Chapter 12, I reuploaded the same chapter. This is Vader- Part 12, please pardon my brain flop.

 **Ten years have passed within Vader's life, the Death Star was constructed, a Rebellion was formed, Obi-Wan was alive. And now there is a New Hope for the galaxy, one that piques Vader's interest...**

10 Years Later

Vader's TIE spun out of control, he tried to engage the repulsor locks and stabilize, they were failing. The image of the Death Star became smaller and smaller, then it all happened. A burst of light shined, explosions filled empty space, debris went sailing into the darkness of space. Vader's ship continued to spin, hurled by the explosion. The ultimate weapon, demolished. _He was strong in the force._ Vader thought.

"LORD VADER!" His communications array sounded,

"Yes, come in."

"Your fleet is on its way, we're preparing for an assault on Yavin." Admiral Ozzel relayed.

"I will be there." Vader flipped switches and finally stabilized the craft, he zoomed through the debris field to Yavin, three Star destroyers halted adjacent to the moon. "Admiral, send the landing party, I will meet them outside the Rebel base."

"It shall be done m'lord." Vader sailed into the atmosphere of Yavin, he landed 300 yards away from the base, landing craft dropped his troops behind him. Vader heard the Rebel's siren blaring, Vader started to march, the stormtroopers followed closely,

"Remember troopers, they just destroyed your brethren, these scum do not deserve to live, slaughter them." Vader relayed over comm. The army arrived at the gate, a flurry of blaster fire came from the outer defense of the base, Vader ignited his saber, and pushed forward.

"ITS VADER! RETREAT!" Rebel soldiers cowered in sight of the Dark Lord, he cut through them as if they were paper, he tore through soldier after soldier. Vader stabbed a rebel through the chest, he suddenly felt the same presence. The presence of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star, he made his way to the command center. Three vanguards aimed their rifles at Vader,

"Halt!"

"No." Vader gripped the vanguards by the throats and crushed their windpipes. He was met with little resistance as he made his way to the control room. There he stood, the pilot. Long flowing blonde hair, blue eyes… and a lightsaber in his hand- Anakin's saber.

"I won't let you hurt my friends." His voice was strong, yet Vader sensed fear.

"You are brave young one, but foolish- I feel your fear burning within you. You know not who you face boy!" Vader sneered at the pilot. The pilot ignited his lightsaber,

"The force is with me!" The pilot lunged at Vader, his attacks were sloppy and uncoordinated, the Dark Lord toyed with him.

"Obi-Wan has taught you nothing. You are weak, you have no technique!" Vader countered, sending a volley of attacks at the pilot, surprisingly the pilot matched Vader's blade. "Impressive." Vader force pushed the pilot across the room, he recovered mid air and landed on his feet, "Most impressive." The pilot charged at Vader, they interlocked sabers,

"You killed him, You killed Ben!" The pilot was crumbling under Vader's strength,

"Use your anger, it gives you power over me." Vader tempted. The door slid open behind Vader, he heard a Wookie roar, then a shot- suddenly Vader was tossed across the room into datapads.

"CMON KID!" The pilot rose and sprinted for the door, Vader rose and followed the pilot, he pursued him into a giant hangar. A corellian YT model freighter sat in the middle of it. Vader recognized one of the rebels, Han Solo- the defector from Vader's elite squadron. "Cmon Luke, he's coming!" Solo urged the pilot to get on board, the Wookie roared and fired at Vader again, Vader deflected the shot and pulled the pilot with the force. The Wookie grabbed the pilot by the hands and pulled away from Vader, but Vader's grip was stronger- he pulled the pilot in closer.

"Artoo, now!" The pilot shouted, Vader heard the chime of his old droid, an electric shock ran through Vader's body,

"AGH!" Vader collapsed to the floor, he watched helplessly as the group boarded the ship and zoomed out of the hangar. He reached out with the force and destroyed the beam emitters. He rose, suddenly a garrison of rebel troops flooded the hangar, they surrounded Vader,

"Lay down your weapon! You're outnumbered and surrounded!" Vader glanced around the room, he saw the fearful faces of the young soldiers- inexperienced and feeble,

"All I am surrounded by is fear, and dead men." Vader ignited his saber, the crowd fired at Vader, he plunged into the crowd of soldiers, hacking down man after man, spurts of blood shot from their bodies as they dropped, one by one- two by two- three by three… One man left, he fired futile shots in Vader's direction, the Sith lord deflected them and closed in on his prey, he lifted the soldier by the head and crushed his skull with his bare hand. Blood, brain matter and fragments of bone dripped down Vader's glove. Vader turned to the mass grave, a whole garrisons worth of corpses laid there, smoke rising from their bodies. A stormtrooper looked mortified as he made his way to Vader,

"M-m-m'lord, we have taken the base, the shock troopers found Garm Bel Iblis, they're in the square awaiting you." The trooper turned and walked away, under his breath he muttered "Mother of moons."

Vader made his way to the middle of the base, the remaining rebel troops were rounded up, Vader paced around them. Shock troopers dragged Iblis to the center.

"You Rebels will pay for your insurrection." Vader ignited his saber,

"The Empire will pay for it's insurrection." Iblis defiantly spat out. Vader swung his head and met eyes with the Rebel leader, he swiped at his head- the old man's body fell to the ground.

"Kill them all Commander."


	13. Vader- Part 13: A New Hope

Vader stood in the Emperor's office, his master's words were garbled- faded into his thought. He looked at her red hair, gleaming in the sunlight of the midday Coruscant sun. She stood next to Palpatine, silent and patient. His mind trailed from Padme to Mara, back to Padme- then back to Mara. It was ten years since Vader had seen her, she hadn't changed a single bit. Vader turned his focus to Palpatine, his anger grew- infuriating with each word the Emperor spat out.

"Vader. Your failure has been duly noted, so I must introduce my new hand; Sa Cuis." The Emperor motioned his hand to the door, it slid open and a stormtrooper entered. Vader was confused, he turned his head to the Emperor, he heard lightsabers igniting- he turned back towards the trooper and two red blades were around his neck. "I take such pride in this one Lord Vader." The Emperor mocked Vader.

"As you should, he has potential." Vader went along with it.

"He can strike you down Vader…" Palpatine's voice trailed off. He waved his hand for Mara and Cuis to leave, the room was empty, Palpatine and Vader sat across the desk from each other. Their eyes were burning with hatred for one another. "I have an assignment for you Vader."

"What is thy bidding my master?" Vader responded robotically,

"You must find Jyn Erso- the girl who stole the plans from Krennic. And you must punish Krennic for his failure; now leave me." The Emperor waved his hand once more, Vader rose from his seat and headed for his shuttle. Vader's ride to the Executor was quick, he paced his way to the bridge, Director Krennic was speaking with Admiral Ozzel.

"Director Krennic." Vader called, Krennic's face became whiter than his garments. Hesitantly, he walked over to Vader. The Sith lord towered over him,

"Yes m'lord?"

"You failed me. I gave you one task- safeguard the plans from the rebellion. And you failed." Vader's voice cut into Krennic like a serrated blade.

"I'm sorry m'lord, I take full responsibility for the plans." Krennic dropped to his knees.

"I am glad you take responsibility. However, the Death Star was destroyed… because of you Director Krennic." Krennic began to plea,

"Please Lord Vader, have mercy!" The bridge crew members were staring- all came to a halt, all eyes were upon them.

"Mercy. You want mercy? What about the millions that perished upon that infernal station? Did they receive mercy?" Vader unbuckled his saber, "The Emperor is not pleased with me. Because of your failure. I will not have my head on a pike for the likes of you Krennic!" Vader moved forward, Krennic fell onto his rear and crawled backwards away from Vader,

"Please Lord Vader, I won't fail you again- please." Tears welled in Krennic's eyes.

"You're right, you won't fail me again. You won't have the chance to." Vader ignited his saber and plunged it into Director Krennic's abdomen. Vader turned to the crewmates, "Do away with the body, and make preparations for Jedha." The bridge froze with fear, Vader marched to his quarters, his pod hatch opened to greet him- he sat down and allowed the robotic arm to remove his helmet. Vader's eyes became heavy, he felt drowsiness overtake him, he drifted off into slumber.

Visions flashed by him, Mustafar, Padme, Naboo… Obi-Wan. A voice rang out in his head,

"Beware of A New Hope. Your destiny will forever be altered, Darth Vader." The Father's voice echoed in his head, over and over. A New Hope, New Hope, Hope…. Vader saw the pilot, Luke was his name. He felt Luke through the force, he saw him, Vader saw the planet… Atollon. He saw the boy, he was meditating outside the main base.

"Feel the force Luke…" Obi-Wan's voice called out. Luke opened his eyes,

"Ben? I feel… cold."

"It's the darkside Luke, fight it." Obi-Wan's disembodied voice called out again. Vader felt Luke push back, he was forcing Vader out of his head. Vader concentrated harder and harder, the boy was driving him out. How is this possible? Vader thought to himself. The vision of Luke began to fade away, darkness surrounded Vader's sight.

"Lord Vader?" He snapped his head back and awoke, his helmet was on already. Admiral Ozzel stood beyond the threshold of Vader's pod.

"Yes Admiral?"

"The fleet has come out of hyperspace but Jedha is not responding to our hails, I fear the worst may have happened." Ozzel twiddled with his thumbs,

"Leave the system, chart a course for Atollon."

"But Sir, the rebels…" Vader rose from his pod, Ozzel was trailing him,

"The Rebellion has hidden a base from us, it is on Atollon, you shall command the fleet to that sector." Vader's voice put fear into Ozzel, the admiral continued to plead,

"But m'lord, we have no evidence of a base being on Atollon." Vader turned and gripped Ozzel by the throat,

"Continue to debate this issue and your body will be thrown from the airlock." Vader squeezed tighter until Ozzel surrendered his pleas. Vader marched up to the command bridge, Ozzel gave the order to the fleet and the ship took off into hyperspace. Vader saw the beige colored planet, patrols of Corellian Frigates lined it, small fighters buzzed around them. Vader's ship opened it's hangars, TIE fighters poured from them, the Executor's turbolasers blew holes into the tiny Rebellion blockade. "Let no Rebel ship leave this system Commander." Vader commanded, he boarded a landing shuttle, the ship zoomed into the atmosphere, landing a safe distance from the Rebellion base. Vader felt a strong connection to the Force here, something beyond his comprehension was living on the planet. Vader stepped off the shuttle, Stormtroopers got in formation and marched behind Vader. He spotted frequency spikes in the ground as they neared the base, they beeped in unison, suddenly a flurry of blaster fire erupted. Vader ignited his saber and charged. He cut down rebel after rebel, slicing his way through to the entrance of the base.

"ENOUGH!" Vader's saber deactivated itself, the blaster fire ceased. The booming voice was omniscient, "You have brought war to this world outsiders! The Force will punish you!" The ground rumbled, cracks opened up in the rock. Then suddenly silence, the ground ceased, Vader looked around, confused. The fighting resumed, blaster bolts lit up the Rebel base. Vader felt the Force flow through him,

"Commander, move your troops into the main section of the base, then disperse, I want no Rebel escaping." Vader commanded as he impaled a Rebel soldier.

"General Skywalker." Vader recognized that voice, so many years ago… he turned to the voice. There he stood, old and out of practice, Captain Rex held a Viroblade.

"That name means nothing to me Clone." Vader advanced towards Rex,

"I may be old, but I was trained to kill Jedi. You're no different." Rex lunged, hacking away with his sword, Vader deflected the oncoming attacks with ease. Rex slashed at Vader's helmet, the Sith Lord misjudged and the blade knocked off a piece of his helmet.

"AGHH!" Vader felt the pain surge through his skull, Vader lunged and slashed at the Clone Commander, Rex barely dodged the attacks. "You betrayed the Empire, you will die!" The two men locked blades,

"You were my general, the man I followed into battle, the man I trusted with my life! You betrayed the Republic, you're a monster." Vader disengaged and force pushed Rex several feet into the air. Rex fell to the ground with a thud, his viroblade landed five feet away from him, Vader advanced towards him. In a panic, Rex reached and unholstered his pistol, he fired at the advancing Vader. The Sith Lord easily deflected the blaster bolts as he continued towards Rex.

"I might've betrayed the Republic, but you betrayed your own brothers." Vader impaled Rex with his lightsaber, the Clone let out one last breath,

"For the Republic…" His voice trailed off as he lost consciousness. Vader felt his heart sink, he stared at the befallen trooper, Vader remembered the countless skirmishes by each other's sides, the jokes and laughs they shared together. But that was an eternity ago… When he was Anakin Skywalker.

Vader continued cutting down rebel soldiers as he neared his destination, Luke, the pilot. Vader felt his presence grow stronger in the Force as he neared the pilot. Blaster fire covered the battlefield, strewn bodies were sprawled across the ground,

"Sir, the Jedi, he's cutting down our forces!" A stormtrooper relayed to Vader,

"Have your men pull back, I will deal with the Jedi myself." Vader marched to the Jedi's position, he was wearing a bright yellow jacket and dark brown pants, a blaster pistol was strapped to his thigh, the young Jedi easily destroyed the Imperial units, leaving a trail of bodies in his wake. "Enough, Jedi!" Vader commanded, Luke turned to Vader,

"It was you. You were in my head. Obi-Wan warned me about you, you killed my father!" Luke raised his saber,

"Your father must have been a weak Jedi, as you are." Vader sent a strike at Luke's head, he caught the attack with his blade, the two sparred, clashing sabers in the heat of battle. The conflict around them erupted, heavy blaster fire surrounded them on each side. Luke flipped over Vader and slashed at the Sith's backside, Vader parried and continued his offensive onslaught on the young Jedi. Luke countered everything Vader had, they were stagnated. "You are skilled, but not skilled enough." Vader taunted Luke.

"Run Luke, run!" Vader heard Obi-Wan's voice, the Jedi's eyes lit up, he disengaged and sprinted, Vader reached out with the force and grabbed Luke by his saber. Vader pulled the saber into his hands, his heart sank again. It was his saber, distracted by the lightsaber, Luke pulled his gun and fired at Vader, nailing him in the arm, the Sith Lord dropped the weapon, Luke summoned it with the force and sprinted away. Vader followed behind, marching.

"Halt!" A squad of rebel soldiers descended on Vader, their weapons aimed directly at him. Vader released a burst of force energy and sent them careening into a small structure. Vader pressed on in pursuit of Luke. The young Jedi came to a halt in a clearing in the base, it was silent, remote from the battle. He turned to face Vader.

"Bendu, this is the one." Luke said. Vader felt the ground shake,

"This is the one you speak of? The great warrior? The one to be fearful of? HA! A mere assassin droid is as frightening as this hunk of metal!" The omnipotent voice from before rang out again.

"I am no mere droid, I have slain countless Jedi!" Vader became frustrated, he spotted Luke pressing a button on his wrist communicator,

"Indeed you have Sith. But you cannot hide from your past, before your darkness. Your light stands in front of you as we speak." Bendu replied,

"I don't understand." Vader's anger boiled, wanting only to destroy the boy.

"You will understand, the both of you will," speaking to both Luke and Vader, " you two are forever connected in ways never thought possible, but it is not the time for this." Bendu spoke in riddles, Vader was racking his mind to figure them out, his mind was clouded… Filling with voices. Shrieks of terror, cries of agony, whispers of death all filled his mind, flooding Vader's subconscious,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Vader fell to his knees, clutching his head, "MAKE THEM STOP!" Vader rolled in the dirt, he felt insanity lurk in on him. Suddenly a ship landed beside Luke, he boarded and the ship zoomed into space, Vader reached out in a futile attempt to stop the ship. The voices ceased, Vader regained air, and his composure.

"You wish to hurt the boy, yet you know there is something different about him, he is powerful for such a young man." Bendu's voice traveled in the empty clearing,

"I must know more about him. And you aided him!" Vader ignited his saber,

"The boy's name is Skywalker. He is your son."


	14. PSA

PSA FOR ALL FANS OF MY MULTIPLE SERIES:

1\. I am so sorry for the lack of content I've put forth, college has consumed most of my daily life

2\. It has almost been a full two years since my last updated story whether that be for Vader, The Fall or Solo and I do apologize for it, however these stories must come to an end unfortunately because I've lost time and I've let down the small communities that have arisen from them

3\. Vader was being wrapped up already and I will work hard to wrap it up in it's entirety and will do the story justice. The Fall must be wrapped up, I had originally planned for a trilogy, having the first part come to an end and so it shall be. Unfortunately for fans of Solo, considering the fact that content for it was very slim and there was only one or so chapters uploaded, it seems as though for now, it will be unfinished.

4\. This PSA is not to say that I won't return to this small universe that I've created, I love Star Wars and I love putting forth my ideas for the franchise for the world to see, and it pains me that I must end these beloved stories but it must be done. While it may be an end for now, it is not forever, I will hopefully find time to create more for you all. But until then, may the force be with you. The ending chapters of The Fall and Vader will be uploaded in the coming weeks. Thank you so much for reading and stay tuned, have a happy holidays

UrAwesomeBuddy.


	15. Vader- Part 14: The Beginning of the End

Vader peered through the glass of his Star Destroyer, watching the TIE fighters careen by the window, he was lost in his thoughts, _Can't be, I killed Padme, the child must have died too._

 _And yet, Skywalker exists._

"Sir, the bounty hunter is here to see you." Captain Piett relayed to Vader, this shook him out of his thoughts, the Dark Lord turned to greet the Mandalorian.

"I hear you have a job for me." Boba Fett rested his blaster in the folds of his arms,

"I need you to track down a name." Vader paced before Fett, the bounty hunter seemed intrigued, "Skywalker. Find out his past, and bring me the information."

"Is that it? No killing… no espionage?" Fett seemed to scoff at this notion.

"No. This investigation will be carried out solely by you, the boy will not evade me again. You will be paid handsomely."

"Sounds good to me, I'll be off." Boba turned, and walked off the bridge, every step, highlighted with a ring of his spurs.

Vader sensed a disturbance in the Force, he felt unnatural, unbalanced, uneasy.

"Sir, The Emperor requests your presence on Fondor." A communications officer rushed to Vader. The Dark Lord focused his attention to Admiral Ozzel,

"Bring the ship to Fondor, we mustn't keep the Emperor waiting." Before the Admiral could utter a response, Vader turned, flipped his cloak behind him and marched off of the bridge. Vader seemed to have wander the halls of the Star Destroyer the entire flight to Fondor, seemingly keeping an uneasy feeling the entire ride. He hadn't felt this way since he arrived on Mustafar, all those years ago. He boarded a shuttle, the Emperor's guards were standing at attention on either side of the boarding ramp, this was unusual for Vader, these guards were simply for the Emperor himself, Vader disregarded this and boarded the ship. It was a quick flight from the _Executor_ to the Fondor shipyards. Vader saw the droids scurrying to finish their projects: Star Destroyers and cargo freights alike. The shuttle landed in a private hangar bay paid for by the Imperial Senate. Vader disembarked the shuttle and was escorted to a large luxurious room overlooking the shipyards. The room was reminiscent of Palpatine's office on Coruscant, having the same furniture and lay out. Even the placement of the window was perfectly in-line with the office. Vader stood in the middle of the room, he awaited his master. His thoughts were clouded, racing through conclusions, he still hadn't settled on the Jedi named Skywalker.

"My friend." The withered, slimy voice rang from behind Vader, the door had slid open unbeknownst to him. Vader bowed

"My master." The Emperor was alone, which was also strange, Vader felt uneasy.

"Rise, we must talk my apprentice." Vader hated when he was referred to as an apprentice. The Emperor strode to his seat behind his desk, his hands rested on the arms of the chair, "There is a great disturbance in the force. Have you felt it?" Vader believed Palpatine to be referring to Skywalker,

"Yes my master, it is too great to be denied."

"So then; you know." Vader was confused, "My hand, Mara Jade has defected. We cannot allow her to escape. My spies tell me she is with the Ghost insurgency on Nar Shaddaa." Vader was taken aback, did Palpatine really not know about Skywalker?

"My master, the boy who destroyed the Death Star, I felt the force was strong within him." The Emperor scoffed,

"Vader, Jade is more important, she has secrets of the Empire that can ruin us. Destroy her, and the Ghost insurgency, I will lend you the Shock trooper legion from my personal guard. Go, we are running out of time." The Emperor swiveled his chair to face the window,

"It will be done m'lord." Vader headed for the door, his mind was in a frenzy, Mara Jade, he hadn't heard that name in years. _I have you now. You will not escape death this time witch._ Vader had that recurring thought has he embarked the shuttle and headed for his Star Destroyer.

Vader made his way to the bridge, Admiral Ozzel was giving orders to three Special Forces troops, adorned in black and red. Vader knew this squadron: Inferno Squad.

"M'lord, I would like to introduce Inferno Squadron, they will be accompanying us on our excursion to Nar Shaddaa." Vader turned to face the soldiers, they removed their helmets and stood at the ready.

"Agent Del Meeko at your command m'lord."

"Agent Seyn Marana at your command m'lord."

"Agent Gideon Hask at your command m'lord." Vader took notice of the man,

"Your reputation precedes you Agent Hask. We shall keep a close eye on your career." Hask seemed excited at the notion, the two previous agents seemed unamused, Vader then turned his attention to their commander,

"Commander Iden Versio, at your command m'lord."

"Admiral Versio's daughter… ah yes. Prepare your troops commander, and stay close to me on the ground." Vader commanded, "You are dismissed, Lieutenant Piett will brief you."

"Yes m'lord." The squad put their helmets on and marched off of the bridge.

"Lord Vader, the fleet is at your disposal." Ozzel chimed in,

"Good, make that the fleet move at once, I want Jade and the Ghost crew captured at once." Vader exited the bridge and headed for his meditation chamber. He sat down, he waited for the metal arm to lift his helmet off, he felt the sweet relief as the weight was lifted from his shoulders.

" _Anakin."_ A familiar voice called out… " _Anakin, please."_ Vader reached for his saber and sprung from the chamber, a blue light shined in the middle of the room; Qui-Gon Jinn.

"No. Leave!" Vader's voice was cracked, he became filled with rage.

" _This must stop Anakin, you feel the light in you and you deny it."_ Vader ignited his saber and slashed at the apparition,

"I AM SITH. I WILL DESTROY THE LIGHT." Vader felt tears well in his eyes,

" _If you truly are Sith, then why feel remorse? Why feel each and every soul you've destroyed?"_ Vader collapsed to his knees, he felt a great weight on his chest, he looked up at Qui-Gon, the Jedi master was accompanied by a familiar face, the small child was grasping Qui-Gon's cloak, then walked in front of Vader,

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them, what are we going to do?" The child faded into dust before Vader, he felt claustrophobic in his own skin, his breathing became rapid. Vader looked back up at Qui-Gon, he bent down,

" _What are we going to do?"_ Qui Gon turned to dust before Vader's eyes, the Sith Lord suddenly felt the presence of many, he turned around, fallen Jedi surrounded him, their eyes were white and their skin color, bleached. They marched towards him, Vader turned back around to see another group of fallen Jedi surround him, together they chanted,

"Help us Ani" Over and over, the voices of each one reaching out and pulling at Vader in every direction. Vader crawled into a corner and curled up trying to avoid their gazes, then, the crowd parted to reveal her.

"No. Please no." Anakin began to sob uncontrollably, she stood there in the middle of the room,

"Help me Ani." The words seem to pierce Vader to his core, the pain writhed in him, his cries formed into energy, exerting his power onto the room around him, the walls seemed to shatter before him, his meditation pod cracked in half, the grates of the floor rose and crumpled into metallic wrecks. Vader felt consciousness leave him, he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor, gasping for air.


End file.
